La flor del Sharingan
by Nefertari23
Summary: Había dado la espalda a todo aquello que una vez le importó.Sin embargo, nunca pudo olvidar la noche que se marchó y el daño que hizo.Cuando ya no queda nada, ¿adonde regresas? Sasusaku, spoilers manga!
1. Prefacio

Hola! Bueno, pues antes de nada, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo publicar este fic, pero hasta ahora no me había atrevido a hacerlo, ya que es el primero (y si va bien, espero que haya muchos más)

Es un SasuSaku, ya que esta es mi pareja favorita de la serie, y no pienso perder la esperanza de que Kishimoto-sensei me de una alegría cualquier día de estos.

También tened en cuenta que habrá a través del fic spoilers relativos al manga y lemon, ya estáis avisados jeje.

No os quito más tiempo, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

_**PREFACIO**_

Otro maldito día más. Atrapado en las sombras que yo mismo he creado. Y otro error que añadir a mi larga lista.

Había dado la espalda al amor, a mis amigos y a mi Villa, todo lo que quedaba de mi era un nombre y una razón, en realidad, ni siquiera esta última.

La niebla me envuelve, pero ni siquiera me preocupa, el frío y la soledad son factores comunes en mi despreciable vida. _**¿Acaso ha habido algún momento en el que tu vida no haya sido despreciable?**_...

_Sí, contesto a mi propia pregunta._

Hubo un tiempo en el que las sombras parecieron retroceder.

Parece, que incluso en el lugar más recóndito, en algún momento, entra un rayo de luz del cielo. Y yo eliminé el mío con mis propias manos, tenía un objetivo en la mente, debía dejarme abrazar por el frío manto de la oscuridad, y así lo hice.

El único problema es que cuando tus pecados te llevan al fondo del abismo, solo te queda un piso al cuál descender: el infierno.

Y el mío me reclamó en ese preciso momento, con un dolor que me traspasaba los huesos y me quemaba vivo por dentro.

Era inútil intentar evitarlo, lo tenía más que merecido, yo mismo lo había buscado.

Y por primera vez, a pesar de mi orgullo, lamenté haber tomado aquel camino de absoluta destrucción.

Mis ojos enfocaron de nuevo el paisaje, debían haber pasado minutos, horas, tal vez incluso días. La niebla se había dispersado por completo, el color de las flores de cerezo y del verde césped inundó mi campo de visión.

Lamenté de verdad haber abierto los ojos.

Odiaba esas dos tonalidades… o al menos me convencía a mi mismo de ello, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía éxito. Rosa y verde… dos simples palabras que añadir al vocabulario, pero que para mi, tenían un significado concreto.

Pude vislumbrar su rostro, perfectamente definido en mi mente; tanto me trastornó, que volví a desear ver el cielo desde las profundidades, aunque me echasen a patadas nada más tocar la superficie.

Esto es un simple comienzo para el fic, se me ocurrió que Sasuke tuviera protagonismo en él, creo que viene bien para entender la historia mejor.

Nefertari21


	2. Tras la pista de Hebi

**Aquí inauguro oficialmente el fic, intentaré actualizar cada poco tiempo, gracias por darme una oportunidad, no sabéis cuánto os lo agradezco!!!!**

**A leer!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Tras la pista de Hebi: sufriendo de nuevo.**_

Otra misión fallida… el equipo 7 había vuelto a Konoha, Akatsuki se había vuelto a escapar y con el… todo rastro de Sasuke se esfumó. Seguramente Hebi andaba buscando información sobre el posible paradero de Itachi Uchiha, el asesino de todo el clan de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en la Villa de la Hoja, el equipo de Naruto, Sai, y Sakura con Kakashi y Yamato a la cabeza habían recibido algo de tiempo libre.

Sakura esperaba a Tsunade, su maestra, que la había hecho llamar para tratar un asunto importante con ella.

¡Ah, estás aquí!- dijo una voz.

Dime, Tsunade. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Así es. Me pregunto si tal vez te apetecería venir a tomar algo de sake caliente conmigo, Sakura.

¿Sake?, sabes que no soy fan de la bebida, y de todas formas tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bueno, solo me quedaba algo de papeleo, ya sabes. Shizune lo acabará por mí. ¿vamos?

De acuerdo- contestó Sakura resignada. Conocía demasiado bien a su maestra como para intentar persuadirla.

A esa hora, la mayoría de la gente de la Villa ya estaba en su casa, Tsunade y Sakura no hablaron durante el camino y por la calle sólo se oía el eco de sus pasos. No tardaron en visualizar un pequeño local con las luces encendidas. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa lejos de posibles oyentes.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Tsunade

¿Bien?- contestó Sakura sin entender.

La misión, ¿Cómo ha ido?

¡Ah! Bueno, como sabes Akatsuki no ha dejado rastro alguno. Ni siquiera Kiba o Akamaru que tienen semejante olfato pudieron encontrar el más mínimo rastro de ellos. Pero imagino que tanto Kakashi como Yamato te habrán contado todos los detalles…

Sí, ya se todo eso…

Entonces no se a que te refieres…

A Sasuke Uchiha- dijo rápidamente.

¿Sasuke?, no… parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra.- contestó Sakura con tristeza.- aunque aún guardo esperanzas de que si vence a Itachi… él… tal vez…

¿Vuelva?

Eso espero.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Tsunade parecía bastante escéptica con la idea del regreso de Sasuke, pero Sakura aún albergaba esperanzas. Normalmente, su maestra nunca le mencionaba, sabía perfectamente que su alumna evitaba hablar de él, sabía el dolor y la desesperación que le inundaban cada vez que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Esto tenía a Tsunade terriblemente preocupada. Cuando se hizo cargo de Sakura, sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de él, no obstante esperaba que no fuera más que el típico sentimiento del primer amor. Esto quedó descartado en el momento en que se volvieron a ver, tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban más tristes de lo normal.

Sakura… dudo que con el tipo de vida que está llevando llegue a plantearse regresar.

¿Qué quieres decir, Tsunade?, ¿Tienes información sobre Sasuke?- preguntó ella enérgicamente.

Lo cierto Sakura, es que sí, tengo información- contestó Tsunade mirándola directamente a los ojos.

¿Dónde está?- jadeó.

Viajando.

¿Viajando?... no comprendo nada…

Le acompañan dos hombres muy peligrosos, cada uno buscado por su respectivo país, sólo te puedo decir que uno es de la aldea de la niebla, el otro es un desequilibrado mental… y por último una tercera persona, una mujer.- concluyó.

¿Una mujer?, me imagino que será tan peligrosa como los otros dos, debe tener habilidades poderosas, conozco a Sasuke, no lleva gente que le pueda retrasar, es su forma de actuar, ¿no crees?- preguntó Sakura.

Podría ser… pero…

¿Pero qué?

Esa mujer no está clasificada en los libros de Konoha, he investigado mucho sobre ella, y tampoco otros países disponen de datos. Básicamente, parece que sus habilidades son nulas.

No entiendo entonces el motivo por el que está en el grupo.- ¿Adónde quería llegar su maestra con todo esto?

Si es cierto que esta chica no posee ninguna habilidad, como así parece ser hasta ahora- dijo bebiendo otro trago de sake- lo único que se me ocurre es que la lleva por otros motivos…

Lo siento Tsunade… no te sigo- dudó ella.

Tal vez Sasuke no la quiera a su lado por unas cuantas habilidades, sino que lo haga por un motivo digamos más… personal.

¿Quieres decir…?

Tal vez tenga una relación con ella. Creo que deberías plantearte seriamente esa posibilidad.- Sakura no esperaba semejante respuesta, se quedó un momento helada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.- Lo siento Sakura… un tipo como él no merece tu preocupación.

La chica abrió los ojos, incrédula por esa respuesta. La imagen nítida de Sasuke, de su último encuentro, daba vueltas en su mente, y el dolor de verle marchar de nuevo destrozaba su corazón. La rabia por su pérdida le quemaba la garganta como un veneno.

¿ACASO LE CONOCES?, ¿ACASO ESTÁS METIDA DENTRO DE SU CABEZA PARA SABERLO?, ¿POR QUÉ ME CUENTAS ESO…¿CREES QUE ERES DIOS, QUE LO SABES TODO?

Sakura, cálmate. No pretendo…

¡Pues para no pretenderlo, te está saliendo estupendamente!

¡Debía hacerlo!- se defendió Tsunade.

¿POR QUÉ?- le reprochó Sakura- ¿para hacerme sufrir más?

¡IDIOTA! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?, llevo más de dos años entrenándote, se de que pie cojeas, ¡ya va siendo hora de que olvides a Sasuke y que rehagas tu vida!, ¡Vuelve a sonreír otra vez!

Si quieres que le olvide, entonces… explícame para que coño me has estado entrenando todo este tiempo- dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su maestra le dedicó una dura sonrisa.

Quería que te hicieses más fuerte. Que cuando llegara el día en el que vieses a Sasuke de nuevo, fueras capaz de mirarle a los ojos con dignidad, para que se diera cuenta de que la débil Sakura, a la que todos tenían que proteger…ya no existía. Que le dejaras claro que aquella niña que lloró su despedida y a la cual dejó tirada en un banco como un simple objeto del parque había desaparecido.- contestó Tsunade suavemente.- además, te enseñé a ser una gran médico para que pudieses proteger a la gente que querías, para que pudieras proteger a Naruto, tal y como me pediste, ¿recuerdas?. No tengo la más mínima intención de hacer daño, Sakura. Ha llegado la hora de que levantes un muro entre ti misma y tus sentimientos por ese chico, o acabarás amargándote para siempre.

Tsunade- contestó Sakura pausadamente- ojala…ojala pudiera construir ese muro, pero te juro que cuando lo intento se viene abajo. Todas las noches antes de acostarme recuerdo el parque donde hablamos por última vez, cada vez que me levanto, lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es "¿Dónde estarás, Sasuke?" y así continuamente, soy la primera que desea dejar de sentir esto…es como una maldición… no puedo dejar de…- volvían a brotar lágrimas de sus verdes ojos.

Escucha… ¿por qué no intentas distraerte con algo?

¿Distraerme?...

Bueno, Sasuke Uchiha no es el único hombre sobre la Tierra, ¿Sabes?

Sí, pero…

Intenta abrir tu corazón, Sakura. Si lo haces, descubrirás que el mundo no es tan malo como parece…¡Vaya! ¿ya es tan tarde?, en fin, me tengo que ir o Shizune me matará. Intenta descansar Sakura.

Dicho esto, se levantó, pagó la cuenta y desapareció por la puerta del bar.

Sakura decidió, que efectivamente era muy tarde y salió a la calle. Hacía una noche estupenda, con una cálida brisa vespertina. Con las palabras de su maestra retumbando fuertemente en su cabeza, echo a andar sin saber a donde se dirigía.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer episodio. Me gustaba mucho la idea de que apareciera Tsunade de por medio, siempre la he visto como una especie de hermana mayor para Sakura aparte de su maestra, claro.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, cualquier crítica o comentario en general será más que bienvenido!!! Muchas gracias!!!**

**Nefertari21**


	3. Dibujos a medianoche

**Bueno!!, he aquí el segundo capítulo de la flor del sharingan, es algo más largo que el anterior, creo que estaba inspirada ^^**

**¡Que disfrutéis de la lectura!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Dibujos a medianoche**_

Cuando por fin decidió parar, miró a su alrededor. Había llegado a una preciosa catarata que estaba a las afueras de la Villa. Se sentó en el húmedo césped, observando embelesada el movimiento y sonido que emitía el agua, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Empezó a recordar… incluso se acordaba de cosas que creía olvidadas…su mente voló hacía el bosque de la muerte, donde realizó por primera vez el examen de Chuunin. Naruto y Sasuke tenían que estar continuamente con ella, sabía que a ambos les debía varias veces su vida, sobre todo a Sasuke…que la protegió de Orochimaru…

De repente su mente volvió al presente, sintió un ruido extraño, miró hacia el lugar donde empezaba la cascada, había una sombra y Sakura hubiera jurado que tenía un curioso resplandor carmesí…no… no podía ser…

¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó asustada.

La sombra no contestó, se difuminó, y una estela negra bajo rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica. A punto de lanzarle un kunai en el último momento, Sakura le reconoció.

¡Sai!- dijo apresuradamente- ¿por qué no contestabas? ¿eras tú el que estabas allí arriba?

Lo siento- se disculpó- no quería asustarte.

Sakura se regañó internamente, se había confundido, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que por un momento le había parecido ver a Sasuke…

¡Casi me da un infarto!

Lo siento- repitió- no suele venir nadie por aquí… y menos por las noches.

Ah… ¿vienes a menudo por aquí?

Sí. Me gusta el paisaje. En este lugar me siento inspirado para dibujar.

Vaya, de verdad que te gusta pintar… no paras ni siquiera de noche… y dime, ¿has dibujado algo ya?

Sí, pero no ha salido muy bien… tendré que repetirlo.

¡Déjame verlo!- pidió Sakura.

Está bien.- contestó Sai pasándole el cuaderno.

Sakura lo miró detenidamente, este chico de verdad tenía un don, había dibujado la catarata tan precisa que parecía que incluso en el dibujo el agua, las nubes, todo cobraba vida.

- ¡Madre mía, Sai! ¡Es precioso!

- Puedes quedártelo si tanto te gusta.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!, y ¿Qué tal si le pones un título?- contestó ella devolviendo el cuaderno.

Sai no contestó, se quedó pensativo. Cuando tras unos minutos decidió el título, lo escribió con su esmerada caligrafía, arrancó la hoja y se la dio a Sakura.

¿Soledad?, ¿no es un poco triste?

Soledad…- repitió Sai mirándola a los ojos- creo que así es como te sientes ahora.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida de la respuesta. Sai había sido entrenado para no sentir emociones de ningún tipo, y sin embargo era increíble como las detectaba en los demás.

¿Tú nunca te sientes solo, Sai?

Bueno… en realidad no estoy acostumbrado a rodearme de gente, así que supongo que no.

Entiendo…

¿Por qué no estás con Naruto?- preguntó él.

Bueno, verás… Naruto ha ido a cenar con Hinata y…

No querías molestar- concluyó Sai.

Más o menos- respondió ella.

Naruto y Hinata habían empezado a salir, y como era lógico, cuando tenían un poco de tiempo libre querían estar juntos. Sakura no se lo reprochaba, es más, era feliz de que su amigo hubiera encontrado una persona tan agradable y buena como Hinata, pero debía admitir que se sentía muy sola sin él.

Sakura…

Dime, Sai.

¿Estás mejor?, quiero decir, de tus heridas y eso- dijo Sai ruborizándose. Tal vez porque Sakura se dio cuenta del tono rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

Sakura se rió.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Sai un poco irritado.

Nada, nada. Es solo que me has hecho reír. Pensaba que tú y las emociones no os llevabais bien.

Tal vez sea que estoy cambiando, me han pasado muchas cosas desde que me uní a vuestro grupo- respondió con seriedad.

Me alegro, Sai. Estás más guapo cuando sonríes.

Yo también me alegro de que sonrías, me gustan mucho más tus ojos cuando estás alegre.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de ruborizarse.

Es una buena sensación el sentirse a gusto y reír con otras personas.- murmuró Sakura.

¿Cuál crees…- preguntó Sai- que es la mejor sensación que una persona puede tener? Algo… diferente.

¿Diferente?- preguntó ella- ¿en qué sentido?

Pues… algo que no se olvide, que se te quede grabado en el corazón para siempre, algo así.

Creo que se a lo que te refieres, pero esos momentos son difíciles de encontrar…

Tú aún lo estás buscando, ¿verdad?

¿Buscándolo?... ni siquiera te he dicho lo que es.

Sakura, eres un libro abierto, deberías saberlo. Ese momento que todavía andas buscando es el del primer beso, ese beso que sueñas y que desearías que fuera Sasuke el que te lo otorgara.- contestó convencido.

Esto supuso un golpe bajo para ella, no esperaba que Sai fuera tan observador… ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Os parecéis mucho…- murmuró

¿Yo y Sasuke?- preguntó Sai.

Sí.- confirmo Sakura.

¿Puedo saber en qué nos parecemos tanto?

Sasuke siempre sabía lo que yo pensaba, estoy segura… era incapaz de engañarle. También era serio, muy reservado, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, creo que pensaba que si lo hacía parecería más débil, en eso sois similares.- terminó.

Sakura… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, dime.

¿Es cierto que cuando Sasuke se marchó… solo se despidió de ti?

Sakura se quedó pensativa. No le había contado a nadie aquello, ni siquiera a Naruto. Había optado por guardarse esos momentos para ella sola…Aunque hacía poco tiempo desde que Sai entró en el equipo 7, en sustitución de Sasuke, se había ganado su respeto, y estaba segura que el de Naruto también.

Bueno, realmente ni siquiera se le puede llamar despedida. Nos encontramos por casualidad… yo estaba con él en el Bosque cuando Orochimaru apareció y le mordió… el me dijo que Sasuke le buscaría… y cuando le vi saliendo de la villa con una mochila, todas las piezas encajaron, supe de inmediato que su intención era marcharse… intenté convencerle de que se quedara… teníamos muchos y muy buenos recuerdos juntos… le dije que la venganza no haría feliz a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo.

¿Y que te dijo?- preguntó Sai.

Hmmp…dijo que era tal y como el pensaba, que era diferente de nosotros y que su corazón había decidido vengarse al final, que ese era su objetivo en la vida…

¿Se refería a su hermano?

Sí…- unos temblores comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura- le grité. Le dije que no eligiera de nuevo la soledad, él, quien un día me enseñó lo dolorosa que era… le contesté que en ese momento lo entendía, que yo tenía una familia, amigos, compañeros… pero que si se marchaba, para mi sería lo mismo que estar sola.

…

Aquél día- siguió- dijo que a partir de entonces un nuevo camino se abría para nosotros…yo ya no sabía como hacerle reaccionar para que no se fuese… así que recurrí a lo último que podía hacer… confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Sai miraba a Sakura, totalmente concentrado en la historia y con un ligero tono de sorpresa en su cara. Había visto a la chica triste muchas veces, pero ahora… parecía que sus ojos mostraban la tristeza de quien ha sufrido cien años de desgracias, un dolor profundo y amargo.

Sakura…

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Sai se dio cuenta de que su corazón se derrumbaba, sin embargo dejó que continuara.

Le dije que le quería…que se quedara junto a mí, que no se arrepentiría porque haríamos que cada día fuese estupendo, seríamos felices… que haría cualquier cosa por él…le rogué que se quedara a mi lado, que le ayudaría con la venganza… en definitiva, que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él…y que si no podía quedarse, que me llevara a su lado.

Y entonces…¿se marchó?

Antes de irse, me dijo…me dijo que…

Parecía incapaz de terminar.

Me dijo que era un estorbo.

¿Qué?- dijo Sai sorprendido.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, le dije que no lo hiciera o gritaría…

¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó Sai enfadado.

Bueno… se puso detrás de mí… y me dio las gracias.

¿Y que se supone que te estaba agradeciendo?

No lo sé… y no creo que llegue a averiguarlo. Supongo que como había crecido solo, nadie le dijo nunca que le querían o que era importante para otras personas…Imagino que por eso… entonces me dio un golpe y me dejó inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en un banco del parque, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya veo…

¿Qué pasa, Sai?

Pasa que no lo entiendo, yo también he crecido solo, Sakura. También he sufrido, pero si alguien viniera tras de mí, diciéndome todas esas cosas… me habrían hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

Para lo que me sirvió…creo que hubiera dado lo mismo si no me hubiera visto.

No lo creo.

¿mmm?

Yo diría… que incluso la persona mas fría de este planeta habría reaccionado ante esa confesión…aunque no lo demostrara, claro.

Gracias, Sai.- contestó Sakura con sinceridad.

¿por qué?

Por escucharme, no le había contado esto a nadie, pero me he quitado un gran peso de encima.

Sakura- dijo firmemente- yo no me parezco a Sasuke. Yo jamás habría podido hacerte daño.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó.

- Sai…

Tras unos minutos, Sakura puso rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegó a su habitación, fue directa al retrato donde estaba la foto del antiguo equipo 7, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y ella.

Parecían muy lejanos aquellos días de felicidad que pasaron juntos, entrenando, comiendo, haciendo misiones…ahora todo era diferente. Parecía que aquellos recuerdos pertenecían a otra vida, o al menos, muchísimos años atrás.

Recordó a Sai, ni ella misma se explicaba por qué le había contado lo que sucedió aquella noche en la que Sasuke abandonó Konoha.

Y él se había marchado enfadado, parecía que se había tomado el asunto como algo personal. Sacó de su bolsillo el dibujo de la catarata que Sai le había regalado, y lo dejó extendido al lado de la foto, pensando que a fin de cuentas, Sai era ya un miembro del equipo 7, seguramente le había costado adaptarse al grupo. Naruto al principio no aceptaba que hubiera otro miembro. Se lo había tomado como un insulto para el recuerdo de Sasuke, la relación entre ambos aun era poco más que indiferente. Debía reconocerse a sí misma que a ella tampoco le hizo mucha gracia en un principio, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era buena persona.

Y ahora, Sai se preocupaba por ella, lo cierto es que seguía pensando en que se parecía mucho a Sasuke… aunque con alguna que otra diferencia a considerar, claro. Por ejemplo, Sai parecía que se preocupaba por los demás, eso era algo impensable en Sasuke, al que no le importaba poco o nada el resto de la gente. Pero ambos tenían los ojos negros… negros como una noche en la que deseas perderte, una mirada profunda, serios… y un toque de misterio que hacía que quisieras conocerles mejor… Sasuke y Sai…

Tal vez, debía hacer caso a su maestra, darse una oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo…entonces recordó aquel brillo escarlata que creía haber visto en la catarata. Y más cansada de lo que creía posible, decidió acostarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hasta aquí el episodio, antes de despedirme hasta la próxima, me gustaría agradeceros de todo corazón los reviews, son gratificantes y te ayudan a escribir con ilusión. Espero que la historia os vaya gustando, se que va un poco despacio, pero en el próximo capítulo empezará la trama, así que intentaré actualizar pronto para no dejaros colgads, muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestro tiempo!!!

Nefertari21


	4. Regalo de cumpleaños

**Aquí vamos de nuevo!! He tardado bastante en actualizar, pero os dejo un par de episodios a modo de disculpa (y porque este capi es bastante cortito también) **

**Una notita antes de empezar, recordad que este fic es un SasuSaku, aunque en este episodio no lo parezca… **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Regalo de cumpleaños**_

Sakura dormía profundamente, la despertó una voz que gritaba, sonrió con sinceridad, siempre llamando la atención.

-¡¡SAKURA!!

Salió a la ventana.

¡Naruto!, ¿Adonde vas?

Voy a entrenar un poco, ¿te vienes?

No, gracias, Naruto- dijo ella- no estoy con ánimos hoy.

Vaya- parecía decepcionado- bueno, pues entonces luego nos vamos a comer ramen ¿vale?

Sí, de acuerdo. ¡Pásalo bien!

Seguro que Naruto estaba perfeccionando alguna técnica. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie podía con él. Se tomo un rato para arreglarse, y divertida por la conversación con su amigo, salió a la calle, iría a dar una vuelta.

Apenas había llegado a la esquina cuando apareció Shizune corriendo, parecía que llevaba prisa.

Sakura- la llamó- te estaba buscando.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Me llama Tsunade?

No, no. Traigo un mensaje, necesito que se lo des a Sai, ¿me puedes hacer el favor?

Sí, claro. – contestó- ahora se lo llevo, no te preocupes.

Muchas gracias, Sakura.- dijo marchándose rápidamente.

En fin- murmuró para si misma- será mejor que se lo lleve.

Miró el pergamino enrollado, y vio que estaba cerrado con jutsus de seguridad.

Que extraño, parece muy importante.

Anduvo por la calle hasta llegar a la casita donde vivía Sai. Cuando entró, el lugar parecía desierto, igual había salido ya. Estaba todo desordenado, y como tardaba en venir, decidió recoger un poco aquel desorden. Cuando se sentó en el pequeño saloncito, se fijó que había un calendario colgado en la pared, le llamó la atención que ese día estaba señalado en rojo con un círculo; "Cumpleaños de Sai"

Vaya, hoy es su cumpleaños, luego me tengo que acordar de darle algún detalle.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió recogiendo. En la cocina, pudo darse cuenta de que Sai no debía ser muy bueno como cocinero, Sakura se alegró pensando en que le haría una tarta como regalo. Buscó los ingredientes, y al rato, cuando la estaba terminando, Sai apareció de repente.

¡AAHHH!... ¡Sai, que susto!

Lo siento, Sakura- se disculpó- pero oía ruidos y pensé que igual era…da igual, ¿qué haces aquí?

¡TACHAAAAN!- dijo enseñándole la tarta- ¡Felicidades, Sai! ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió radiante.

Maravillosa, gracias.- iba a meter el dedo en la tarta…

¡EH! ¡Espera!, tienes que soplar las velas antes- dijo Sakura poniéndolas.

Listo- dijo- ahora, pide un deseo.

Quiero… - comenzó

¡Nooo!- gritó Sakura- no lo digas en alto o no se cumplirá.

Ohh… está bien- se quedó pensando- ya.

Vale, pues ahora sopla las velas y concéntrate en el deseo que has pedido.

Sai apagó las velas de un soplido.

¡Bien hecho!, eso significa que tu deseo se cumplirá. Por cierto, Sai, ¿tienes fresas o algo de eso?

¿Fresas?

Sí, le vendrían bien a la tarta.

En ese armario de ahí- señaló.

Sakura se levantó y fue hacía el armario, casi no llegaba donde estaban las fresas, rozó con la mano la cestita cuando de repente un frasco de tinta de cristal cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos, y poniendo todo perdido de pintura negra.

¡Sakura!- dijo Sai- ¿estás bien?

Sí, solo que te acabo de llenar la casa de tinta, eso sin contarme a mi. ¿Esto se quita, verdad?- preguntó con horror fingido.

Sí, tranquila, voy a por el líquido para limpiarte.

Sai se acercó con un algodón y un frasco transparente.

Lo siento mucho- dijo él- dejo los botes tirados en cualquier sitio.

No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía. Luego te limpio un poco todo esto.

De eso nada, ya has hecho bastante.

Sai impregnó el algodón de aquella sustancia y se acercó a Sakura para limpiarle la cara. Estaban tan cerca que ella pensaba que si movía las pestañas, se rozarían. Sentía la respiración acompasada de Sai, su olor, y su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar.

Sai debió notarlo y puso una mano detrás de su espalda, acercándola más y más hacia sí. Cada vez que Sai movía la mano, Sakura sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Estaban tan cerca que también sentía los fuertes latidos en el pecho de Sai. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, debía decidirse en una fracción de segundo.

- ¡Sai!- dijo de repente

- ¿Qué ocurre?- contestó alarmado.

- Tengo una cosa para ti.

Buscó en su bolso y le dio el pergamino.

Shizune me lo dio para que te lo entregara, pero lo olvidé con lo de tu cumpleaños.

Sai lo cogió y lo leyó rápidamente, cuando acabó, su rostro había cambiado de color.

Sakura, me tengo que ir.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Adonde?- le gritó, pero el ya se había esfumado de allí.

Afortunadamente, Sakura sospechaba hacía tiempo sobre lo extraña que era la vida de Sai y sus desapariciones súbitas. Antes de llegar a su casa, había hecho una copia del pergamino. Sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de leer un documento que no iba dirigido a ella, leyó:

_Hebi; grupo liderado por Sasuke Uchiha localizado en _

_Zona este cerca de la villa, Acudir inmediatamente; Raíz Anbu._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!! Besitos!!!**

**Nefertari21**


	5. La serpiente y el sharingancuenta atrás

**Bueno… pues aquí empieza oficialmente la trama principal de la historia, de entrada me gustaría agradeceros a los que seguís el fic vuestra paciencia, bajo mi humilde opinión, esto va a ir mejorando sustancialmente en cuanto a contenido, es decir, mucho SasuSaku y un futuro lemmon…que no tardará mucho en llegar jejeje, así que estad pendientes de esto, procuraré como siempre actualizar rápido, aunque tengo problemas con el servicio de conexión y hay días que me resulta imposible.**

**Gracias, miles de gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí, sobretodo a 00.'.Hikari .´. 00, Karina Natsumi y sakuracr por vuestros reviews.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**La serpiente y el sharingan; cuenta atrás.**_

A Sakura le faltó poco para caerse de espaldas, Sasuke estaba cerca de Konoha y Sai pertenecía al Anbu.

_Tengo que encontrar a Naruto_.

Salió lo más deprisa que pudo, buscando a Naruto por toda la aldea, pero no encontró ni rastro de él, seguramente seguía entrenando. No tenía tiempo que perder, como le había dicho Tsunade, Sasuke estaba viajando, lo que significaba que seguramente no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Sólo sabía que debía dirigirse al este de la Villa. Corrió como nunca hasta que llegó a su casa, cogió el mapa de la Hoja y se puso a buscar escondites.

Nada…no encontraba ningún lugar posible en esa dirección… recordó entonces que una vez Tsunade le había contado algo interesante sobre el Clan Uchiha. Cuando estaban en la Villa, ellos se encargaban de su seguridad, como si fuera la policía del lugar, tenían muchos escondites… pero hacían muchísimos años de eso y quien sabe donde podría encontrar información al respecto. Ahora bien, si Sasuke conocía estos lugares… ¡el templo de Nakano!, ahí se celebraban las reuniones de los Uchiha, una vez vio a Sasuke salir de él… era su última esperanza, tuvo una corazonada.

_¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?... debería esperar a Naruto… tal vez sea demasiado tarde pero, saber que estás tan cerca… ¿a qué has venido, Sasuke?_

Cinco minutos después se encontraba en la entrada del barrio Uchiha. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Todo seguía igual, triste, abandonado y en estado de deterioro. Cuando Itachi cometió aquellos horribles asesinatos, se decidió dejar la zona tal y como estaba, en honor del Clan Uchiha, una de las familias más antiguas de la Villa.

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó al templo, entró, estaba oscuro y frío. Echo un vistazo al lugar y rápidamente se fijó que en el suelo un pedazo de tatami, parecía desprendido, se acercó y tiró de el, descubriendo unas escaleras que descendían.

Cuando llegó abajo, vio que todo estaba lleno de documentos relacionados con los Uchiha, Sakura buscó y buscó, hasta que dio con algo que parecía interesante, era el mismo mapa de la aldea que ella tenía, solo que éste tenía marcados con una "X" varios lugares. Desplegó el mapa por la zona este de la Aldea, cual fue su sorpresa, un plano detallado que decía;

_**Catarata de Konoha; entrada situada en la zona inferior izquierda, detrás de la pared. Se activa con la palabra katón (fuego), cuenta con varias habitaciones, quirófano y celda.**_

_No puede ser otro lugar, tiene que estar allí._

Sin perder más tiempo, Sakura se dirigió al lugar donde había hablado con Sai la noche anterior.

"_Debo tener cuidado, si los Anbu están cerca, no deben verme"_.

Cuando llegó allí, se dio cuenta de que no tendría ningún problema, no parecía haber ningún rastro de ellos. Seguramente ya habrían registrado toda la zona sin éxito.

Después de un rato investigando en el lado izquierdo, se fijó de una pared ligeramente distinta al resto del muro, sin pensarlo dos veces, puso la mano en la roca y murmuró:

Katon.

Al momento sintió un fuerte golpe y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia intentó moverse, pero unas cadenas ataban sus muñecas y tobillos, estaba en una pequeña prisión.

_Debe ser la celda que hay en este antiguo cuartel.- pensó recordando el mapa que había visto en el templo_.

La celda estaba oscura y llena de suciedad, debido a todos los años que llevaría el lugar abandonado, solo a través de una pequeña ventana situada en la puerta se veía luz y una sombra.

¡Sasuke!- llamó- ¡Contéstame!

La sombra de fuera se movió y pudo oír la cerradura de la puerta.

Acto seguido entró una chica, no sería más mayor que Sakura, de pelo negro y con gafas.

Más te vale que dejes de gritar- le advirtió.

¿Dónde está Sasuke?- preguntó enfurecida Sakura.

Ha salido, y si quieres que cuando vuelva quede algo de ti, más te vale dejar de chillar como una cerda.

¡Eres una maldita perra! ¡Suéltame!

La mujer se enfureció y propinó a Sakura otro golpe, dejándola prácticamente inconsciente de nuevo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada, tal vez minutos, horas o días… su cerebro reaccionó al oír unas voces que provenían de fuera, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y no abrió los ojos, estaba muy cansada, solo notó que dos personas discutían.

Lo…lo siento, yo no sabía…

Lárgate, Karin.- le contestaba la otra voz.

¡Pero…me insultó!

No me interesa- contestaron de nuevo

Oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

¿A dónde la llevas?- preguntaba otra vez la mujer

Sakura sintió como caían las cadenas al suelo con un gran ruido metálico. Acto seguido, notó como unos brazos la cogían, fue una sensación conocida, como si ya hubiese vivido el momento. Aquella fragancia le resultaba familiar, a pesar de no haberla olido durante más de 3 años. Llevaba el torso descubierto, Sakura dejó caer la cabeza en él, sintió una calidez muy agradable, no quería despertarse, quería quedarse allí para siempre…

- ¿Sasuke…?- murmuró, y se desmayó de nuevo.

De nuevo, su cerebro pareció reaccionar poco a poco. Pero ahora fue diferente, se sentía cómoda, sobre una superficie mullida, no escuchó ningún ruido. Tal vez lo había soñado todo…seguramente se despertaría en su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, definitivamente no conocía ese lugar… la madera de la habitación parecía antigua… se fijó en un pequeño sofá que descansaba a los pies de la cama…vio la figura de un hombre sentado, mirándola a través de unos ojos color carmesí…cuando se encontraron sus miradas, el hombre curvó la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa carente de alegría.

Sakura…hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Sasuke… ¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo tocándose la cabeza con un movimiento de dolor.

Lo cierto, es que no esperaba que encontraras este lugar… tú menos que nadie. Te traje aquí para que descansaras y te recuperaras.

Sakura le miró con incredulidad, valorando la situación, totalmente surreal.

¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas?

Digamos que… he venido por necesidad. Voy a necesitar los servicios del mejor médico de todo el país del fuego.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, _¿Qué esperabas de él?_... se río de si misma. Pero había otra cosa que no cuadraba en todo esto.

Tienes que estar loco, no creo que la mejor médico de todo el país se acerque a ti, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que ella es Hokage y tu eres un prófugo…te buscan muchos países y…

No la necesito a ella- respondió firmemente- te necesito a ti.

Hmmp… ¿cómo sabes que soy médico?

Fácil. Tuvimos que volver al antiguo escondite, de camino topamos con un escenario de batalla reciente, había dos tipos de chakras diferentes allí. Uno destructivo y que conozco bastante bien, el del Zorro de nueve colas, el otro era distinto, muy potente también, pero de tipo curativo. En resumen, eran el chakra de Naruto y el tuyo, Karin dijo que no había visto nunca un chakra curativo con tantas cualidades.- concluyó con suficiencia.

¿Karin?- saltó Sakura- ¿No me digas que aparte de acostarse contigo y torturar, sabe hacer más cosas?

Tal vez se había pasado, pero en ese momento sentía tanto rencor que ni siquiera le importó que Sasuke se enfadara con ella y gritara.

¿Qué coño dices?

Como ves, yo también tengo información- confesó Sakura altivamente.

Eso es una gilipollez. Karin solo es un miembro del grupo, como Suigetsu y Juugo, nada más.

Pues no parece que ella piense igual.

No me interesa lo que piense- dijo Sasuke fríamente- ha venido conmigo porque tiene una buena habilidad para rastrear chakra, te lo acabo de decir. Me interesa utilizarla para mis planes, eso es todo.

Ya veo… y yo soy un objeto más dentro de tus planes, ¿no?. Quien te crees que eres, huiste Sasuke, por si no lo recuerdas. Te lloré y supliqué, no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar. Tres años después solo te veo una vez, en la que casi nos matas a Naruto y a mí, debería añadir. Ahora vuelves sin más ni más para que te ayude con mis técnicas o vete tú a saber para qué. ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Pretendes que salte de alegría? ¿o mejor, piensas que soy una cría que aún cree en cuentos de hadas? Me niego a aceptar nada que tenga que ver contigo, ya no eres nadie para mí.

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a enterrar la cara entre las manos.

¿Por qué no me contestas?- gritó mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- ¡Qué por qué no me contestas!... ¡COBARDE!...- _¿por qué Sasuke?, ¿por qué no puedo odiarte?, dos años entrenando para volverme más fuerte, y me siento igual de débil que el día que te fuiste y me dejaste tirada en aquel banco…_

Sasuke se levantó, caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura, ahora sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y sollozando sin parar. Se agachó, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los suyos. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, Sakura se sorprendió de no encontrar en sus ojos enfado o rencor. La miraba con más intensidad que nunca, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Sakura- dijo finalmente. Sakura notó como el corazón le daba un vuelvo al oír su nombre de aquellos labios. Sasuke alzó su barbilla con un dedo- ¿sabes por qué no puedo contestarte a eso?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, aún sollozando.

- Porque llevas toda la razón.

Esto hizo pedazos la determinación de Sakura. ¿Qué acababa de decir?, le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Sintió la respiración y el aliento sobre su cara. Era cálido, pero a la vez abrasaba. De pronto su expresión cambió, llevó su mano al cuello y gritó de dolor, se desplomó encima de Sakura. Estaba inconsciente.

¿Sasuke…qué te ocurre?... ¿Sasuke?...¡¡SASUKE!!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**¿Os he dejado con la intriga?, espero que sí. Por fin Sasuke hace aparición, me gustó mucho escribir toda esta parte, es divertido imaginarte como reacciona él, sobretodo si quieres mantener su personaje original, intento ser lo más fiel posible, aunque a veces resulta un poco difícil, ya que el carácter de Sasuke es de juzgado de guardia ^^. **

**Gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto vale? Si es posible, os agradecería que me dejarais reviews ya que te ayudan a mejorar la historia. BESITOS!!!**

**Nefertari21**


	6. La serpiente y el Sharingan 2

**Hola otra vez!!, he vuelto lo más rápido que he podido, el capítulo se queda corto porque digamos que es la segunda parte del anterior, y seguramente la semana próxima se me haga difícil actualizar, pero quería agradeceros vuestro apoyo, y aunque no sea mucho, quiero hacerlo así, que es la mejor manera de demostrarlo. **

**IMPORTANTE; al final del episodio, hay una línea, ese pequeño párrafo es un POV de Sasuke, para que no os quedéis con la duda.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Sasuke…qué te ocurre?... ¿Sasuke?...¡¡SASUKE!!

Los gritos alertaron a Karin, quien estaba fuera, entró rápidamente a la habitación.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó

No… no lo sé- contestó mientras lo abrazaba- se desmayó de repente.

Ahora lo entiendo, por eso te buscaba.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Está enfermo. Lleva algún tiempo así, le he oído gritar de dolor en ocasiones y llevarse la mano al cuello.

¿Al cuello?- Sakura se apresuró a ladearle la cabeza, mientras le retiraba el pelo cuidadosamente, sintió una chispa de electricidad recorriendo su espalda- es el sello…

¿El sello de Orochimaru?- se extrañó Karin.

Sí… se está moviendo. Está descontrolado.

¿Qué dices? Eso no puede ser- se burló Karin.- el sello es estático, no se mueve.

Yo estaba presente cuando Orochimaru le mordió, sé en la posición que dejó el sello estaba en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y ahora…está invertido…

¿Qué dices?- repitió ella- ¿Orochimaru se lo dio?

Claro que sí.

Eso no puede ser- Karin parecía asustada.

¿Qué pasa? ¡Cuéntame lo que sepas!- rugió Sakura.

Pero Karin no parecía escucharla. No tenía mucho tiempo, tendría que encontrar las respuestas ella sola. Necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo el sello por dentro. Puso la palma de su manos encima de la marca de Orochimaru… dio un grito de dolor, se miró la palma derecha y descubrió que el sello le había quemado dejándole grabado la marca de éste.

Ese no es un sello común, si es cierto que Orochimaru se lo puso directamente- murmuró Karin.

¿Acaso no os lo hizo así a vosotros?- preguntó Sakura bruscamente.

No. A nosotros nos lo hicieron con una técnica prohibida. Orochimaru solo marcaba directamente a aquellos a los que quería transferir su alma.

Eso complica las cosas… el sello se defiende, lo que significa que está atacando a Sasuke por dentro… -explicó ella- el chakra de Orochimaru está atacando al de Sasuke, si no lo neutralizamos en poco tiempo…

Entonces no podemos hacer nada por él- le dijo Karin.

Tiene que haber algo- suplicó- ¿Tu entendías de chakra, no? Y conocías bien el de Orochimaru, ¿Conoces a alguien que tenga un chakra superior?

Eso es imposible- siguió Karin- tienes que entender que no sólo quieres combatir el chakra de Orochimaru…estará mezclado con el de Sasuke. Dudo que haya un chakra más potente que estos dos juntos… a menos que conozcas un monstruo, porque un chakra superior solo podría ser de uno.

Creo que tenemos una posibilidad, entonces- dijo Sakura.

¿Qué?- preguntó Karin sorprendida.

Sakura se dirigió al escritorio, cogió un viejo pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir enérgicamente. Cuando terminó se lo pasó a Karin.

Toma, necesito que obtengas estas hierbas, están bastante cerca del escondite, prepáralas tal y como te lo he puesto, tendrás que conseguir que se las beba, esto nos dará algo de tiempo.

¡Hay Anbu por toda la zona! ¿crees que puedo salir como si nada y ponerme a buscar hierbas?

Tenía razón, los Anbu estarían peinando cada zona, la matarían en cuestión de segundos… ¿Cómo saldrían de esta?

Y la cuestión más importante, Sasuke se estaba muriendo, su estado era crítico, necesitaba a Naruto y a su chakra del nueve colas. Miró en su bolsa y descubrió el pergamino que había copiado del que iba dirigido a Sai… ¡Sai!

_¡Claro!- dijo acordándose de repente- tengo que hablar con él._

Cogió de su bolsa dos micrófonos pequeños y un mapa de la aldea. Marcó varios puntos cercanos.

Así sabrás donde buscar las medicinas que necesito…me ayudarás, ¿Verdad?

Karin la miró con cara de odio, pero pareció comprender la gravedad de la situación.

Está bien, quítame a los Anbu del medio y haré lo que me pides. Bastará con cinco minutos- dijo mirando el mapa.

Gracias- dijo Sakura sonriendo- volveré lo más rápido posible.

No lo hago por ti, ten eso claro.

No lo dudo, pero aún así, te lo agradezco.

Lo amas de verdad…- murmuró la morena.- vas a intentar salvarle la vida aun sabiendo que es posible que se vaya de nuevo.- dijo mirando directamente a Sakura.

Eso no es una pregunta- respondió Sakura.

¿Qué harás cuando se marche de nuevo? Tal vez te arrepientas de haberle ayudado.

Eso nunca. Solo espero que decida lo que decida sea feliz, eso es todo. Contactaré contigo en cuanto pueda.

No te preocupes, cuidaré de él mientras llega la señal.- respondió Karin.

Sakura se dirigió al muro y despareció detrás de él. Karin se volvió hacia Sasuke, que yacía inmóvil en la cama.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, Sasuke. Entiendo por qué la elegiste a ella, como médico… y como mujer.- murmuró tristemente- siempre supiste que tu felicidad estaba aquí, ¿verdad?

**********

Sakura se apresuró, debía darse prisa en alcanzar la casa de Sai… ¿qué haría si él no estaba allí?

La vida de Sasuke estaba ahora en sus manos, en el tiempo que había formado grupo con él, la había salvado muchísimas veces, porque antes era débil… pero ahora todo era diferente, y Sakura estaba dispuesta a devolverle el favor. Para su alegría, cuando vislumbró la casa de

Sai, las luces estaban encendidas.

_Estaba prácticamente inconsciente, las llamas habían vuelto de nuevo. Concentré la poca cordura que me quedaba en repasar su rostro, sus labios temblorosos, y aquella mirada llena de rabia, rencor y confusión._

_¿En qué momento aquella niña que bebía los vientos por mi, se había vuelto tan decidida? Y lo que era peor, ¿desde cuándo esos ojos eran capaces de provocarme semejante aumento del pulso?_

_Yo era un asesino, de los que no dudaba en arrebatar vidas, incluso la de… _

_¡BASTA!, me negué a recordarlo de nuevo._

_A punto de volver a presenciar el peor de mis pecados, pude sentir la calidez de un cuerpo que me aferraba con fuerza, esa presencia balsámica pareció aliviar por un momento el dolor._

_Me sentí inútil, como un niño que se cae y corre hacia su madre en busca de consuelo, sin embargo, mi sufrimiento parecía remitir en sus brazos. _

_Pude escuchar vagamente su voz, llamándome, había cambiado el tono de enfado y de ira que había demostrado hacía segundos, para dejarle paso a la preocupación, quise sonreír, porque todavía quedaba en ella ese instinto de protección hacia mi, eso me recordó que en el pasado tuve lazos de amistad, aquellos que veían en mi una persona, no una máquina de matar. Entre aquellos delicados brazos, me sentí vivo de nuevo, libre de cargas y desgracias, lleno de una paz olvidada. La misma que había dejado con ella tantos años atrás, junto a una afectuosa palabra. _

_Cuando no sentí el contacto con ella, mi mente se apagó. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gracias como siempre por seguir ahí.**

**x-Misao-x; me alegra muchísimo que te guste la narrativa, la verdad es que se me hace duro a veces, gracias por tu review, y espero que la historia cumpla tus expectativas.**

**Kana15; gracias a ti también, espero que sigas leyéndome. Y sí, yo también adoro a sakura y sasuke!!!**

**Hasta la próxima!!!!**

**Nefertari21**


	7. Batalla de chakras

**Disclaimer; Naruto es propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto, si no fuera así, esta sería la historia original XDDD**

**Intentaré actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, pero desgraciadamente el tiempo va en mi contra, y la verdad es que estoy bastante implicada con esta historia, tengo la necesidad de hacerla lo mejor posible para que los que la leéis, continuéis tan contentos al menos como hasta ahora.**

**Bueno…séptimo episodio de la Flor del Sharingan, como siempre, gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

**Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews (para bien o para mal :P)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Batalla de chakras**_

-¡Sai!- gritó- ¡Sai! ¿Dónde estás?

Oyó unos pasos apresurados y el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Sakura, que raro a estas horas… ¿Pasa algo?

-Sai, necesito hablar contigo, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Claro, pasa.- respondió.

No podía esperar más tiempo, cada segundo que pasaba el sello iba consumiendo a Sasuke.

-Sai, no puedo andarme con rodeos. Por favor, te ruego que me escuches y no hagas preguntas.

-Sakura, me estás asustando.

-Sai, sé que perteneces a la Raíz de Anbu.

Sai la miró incrédulo.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Eso ahora no importa- respondió ella agitadamente- necesito que hagas algo por mi… por favor.- suplicó- necesito que te lleves a los Anbu de la zona oeste de la Villa.

-Sakura, no sabes lo que me pides.

-¡Sai, por favor…! Solo necesito 5 minutos.

-¿5 minutos para qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó alterado.

-No… no puedo decírtelo.

-Ya… así que me pides que traslade a 20 personas de un lado a otro de la villa, los cuales si en algún momento tuvieran la más mínima sospecha de que los estoy engañando sin saber para qué no dudarían en matarme… pero no puedes decirme nada. Eso sin contar el hecho de que estás al corriente de que soy un Anbu de la Raíz, y solo por eso podrían culparme de traidor a Konoha. Creo que es un lista considerable- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sai, necesito que confíes en mí…- en ese preciso instante, la mano derecha empezó a escocerle más, como si estuviera ardiendo. Sai se dio cuenta y la agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada- mintió.

Sakura quiso cerrar la mano en un intento de pasar desapercibida, pero solo consiguió que le doliera más, el chico agarró su mano con delicadeza y observo la palma. Vio la quemadura que le había producido el sello. Todo eso unido a la agitación de la que Sakura era presa, no le dejaron lugar a la duda.

-Me lo imaginaba- suspiró- le has encontrado. Y para colmo te ha herido.

La rabia se dibujó claramente en su cara.

-¡Te equivocas!- chilló Sakura desesperada- no me ha hecho nada.

-¿No?, y entonces ¿por qué da la casualidad de que esta quemadura y el sello maldito de Sasuke son exactamente iguales? ¿por qué le defiendes? Deberías… ¡odiarle!

-Sai…

-¡Es un maldito cabrón! ¡Os intentó matar a ti y a Naruto! Y aún vienes para que me lleve a los Anbu lejos para que él pueda irse, ¿no?, no lo entiendo Sakura… ¡No puedo entenderlo!

Sakura nunca había visto a Sai tan enfadado.

-No…las cosas no son así…

-¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE SON?- gritó. Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-Sai, está enfermo.- él la miró con odio- ¡Se esta muriendo ahora mismo!... no puedo pedirle esto a nadie más, por favor, tienes que ayudarme… ¡Haré lo que sea! Entiéndelo…solo yo y Naruto podemos hacer algo por él, y… ¡por dios, es nuestro amigo!, no estamos discutiendo su traición a la Villa, ¡se trata de su vida!

-Está bien- dijo finalmente- haré lo que me pides, pero que te quede muy claro que lo hago porque os respeto a ti y a Naruto, la vida de ese ser no es nada para mi… pero será bajo una condición.

-… tú dirás.

-Si conseguís salvarle la vida, prométeme que no le volverás a ver, nunca más.

Sakura notó como su corazón daba un vuelco terrible ante la idea… pero si era el precio que tenía que pagar por la vida del hombre que quería, que así fuera.

-Tienes mi palabra…- susurró

-Dame 5 minutos para reunirme con ellos. Sea lo que sea lo que queréis conseguir, tendréis 3 minutos. Es lo máximo que puedo darte, si no lo conseguís en ese tiempo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir, acabaremos con cualquier sospechoso, no preguntaremos. Recuérdalo, 3 minutos.- dijo desapareciendo.

_-Tengo que avisarla_- activó el micrófono- ¿Karin?

-Aquí estoy- contestó.

-En 4 minutos y medio tienes que salir, date toda la prisa que puedas, solo tendrás 3 minutos antes de que vuelvan a la zona.

-¿3 minutos?, es muy poco tiempo.- replicó.

-Lo siento, pero es todo lo que he podido conseguir, prepárate.

-De acuerdo… ¿algo más?

-¿Cómo esta… él?- preguntó angustiada.

-Empeora a cada minuto, tenías razón, el sello se mueve y lo está devorando, su estado es febril, solo susurra… palabras…desvaría.

Karin cortó la conexión. Esperaba no tener problemas para encontrar las medicinas, su habilidad de rastreo de chakra la evitaría encuentros innecesarios. Bajó la mirada hacia el hombre que reposaba en la cama. No era necesario siquiera tocarle para saber que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía por segundos. De nuevo, su figura sufrió un espasmo, y su rostro se retorció de dolor, sus labios se abrieron momentáneamente para murmurar "Sakura…".

Karin la había engañado cuando habló con ella por el micro, susurraba sí, pero sólo una palabra.

Atentamente, miró su reloj.

*******************************

Ahora Sakura debía encontrar a Naruto. Por la hora que era debía estar cenando ramen.

Se dirigió rápidamente al local de Ichiraku. Allí estaba él, comiendo por lo menos el quinto plato.

-¡Naruto!, gracias a Dios que estás aquí.- jadeó.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Quieres cenar?- dijo con su habitual alegría.

-No, no hay tiempo Naruto, tienes que venir conmigo.

El rubio notó la extraña ansiedad de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo poniéndose serio de repente al ver las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Sakura.

Por toda explicación ella le enseñó la marca de la mano. Naruto la reconoció al instante.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo levantándose de la silla- cuando lo coja…le voy a dar una paliza.

-Créeme, no hará falta si no nos damos prisa…escúchame… está cerca de aquí, pero esta enfermo, bastante grave, necesito que me ayudes.

No necesitó oírlo dos veces.

*************

Salieron corriendo del lugar lo más rápido posible. Sakura estaba echa un manojo de nervios, ¿Por qué no llamaba Karin?, hacía ya mas de 10 minutos que habló con ella… ¿y si algo había salido mal?... se negó a pensar en eso. Activó de nuevo el micrófono.

-Karin, soy Sakura.

-He encontrado todo.- respondió.

-¿Se lo has dado ya?

-Sí. Tal y como lo has puesto. Le ha bajado algo la fiebre, pero los dolores se incrementan.- sonaba asustada.

-No te preocupes, estamos en camino.- dijo cortando la conexión.

-Sakura- interrumpió Naruto- no me entero de nada… ¿qué le está pasando?

-Es el sello de Orochimaru… lo está matando.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Cómo es posible?, pero si Orochimaru quería apoderarse de su cuerpo…¿qué sentido tiene?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero Sasuke lo mató… y creo que el chakra de Orochimaru se venga de él así…supongo que en el sello hay alguna mínima parte de su conciencia o algo por el estilo, necesito que me ayudes a neutralizar los efectos.

-¿cómo te enteraste de que estaba aquí?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Ahora no, Naruto. Luego te pondré al corriente de todos los detalles.

Cuando llegaron a la cascada, se dirigieron rápidamente al muro, Sakura dijo la contraseña y ambos entraron.

-¿Qué lugar es éste?- dijo el rubio mirando a su alrededor.

-Un antiguo escondite del Clan Uchiha- respondió Sakura- vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Entraron al quirófano, Karin lo había dispuesto todo, esperaba sentada en una silla.

-Por fin apareces- dijo mirándola con fiereza.

-Siento haber tardado, vamos Naruto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó el.

-Necesito tu chakra y el del Zorro, lo más potente que puedas sacar, quítale la ropa Naruto.

-Bien.

-Si queréis eso puedo hacerlo yo- se ofreció Karin.

-No- dijo Sakura tajantemente.- ya has hecho bastante, por favor, espéranos fuera.

La morena se marchó con aire ofendido. Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke, estaba muy débil, apenas sentía los latidos de su corazón.

-Naruto, pon tus manos sobre las mías, presionaré al sello para atraer su chakra a mis manos, cuando te avise, libera el tuyo hacia abajo.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que dices…

-Básicamente lo que vamos a hacer es extraer poco a poco el chakra del sello, tú debes destruirlo con el tuyo propio.

-Podías haberme dicho eso desde el principio.- se quejó Naruto.

-Hay que tener en cuenta que es un chakra muy poderoso, ¿Crees que podrás con él?

-Claro que podré; cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo, empecemos.

Sakura presionó el vientre de Sasuke, localizando los puntos donde se había alojado el poder del sello, tal y como había imaginado, el chakra maligno se había concentrado en los órganos vitales.

-Lo ideal será comenzar en el corazón…si conseguimos que suban sus constantes, tendremos más tiempo para el resto.

-Vale.

Sakura puso sus manos encima de su corazón, apretando con suavidad, levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Sasuke… _tienes que vivir, no me dejes_… obligó al chakra maligno del corazón a subir hasta su mano, cuando lo tuvo fuera…

-Naruto, pon tus manos encima de las mías, ya lo tengo. Prepara el chakra y envíalo hacia abajo, a la de tres. Una… dos… y ¡tres!

Naruto empujó las manos de Sakura, ella hacía de intermediaria entre los dos chakras, notaba como el poder de Naruto y del nueve colas atravesaba el poder del sello maldito y lo neutralizaba.

-¡Eso es!, sigue así.

Después del corazón, eliminaron los residuos del sello del hígado, el estómago, los pulmones, riñones… estaba muy extendido… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban? Una hora, dos, tres… Sakura comenzaba a debilitarse, Naruto también. De vez en cuando se miraban el uno al otro infundiéndose ánimos, recordando que aquel al que estaban intentando salvar seguía siendo de suma importancia para ambos, la última pieza del puzzle del equipo 7.

Calculaba que llevarían allí unas 8 horas cuando dijo:

-Naruto, este es el último.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y un último chorro de chakra salió de sus manos. Los dos miraron instintivamente a su amigo, no respondió, pero al menos su rostro ya no mostraba dolor.

-Ya está…- dijo Sakura sonriendo- Naruto, estás agotado, ve a descansar si quieres.

-¿Es normal que no reaccione?, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que despierte.

-No le ocurre nada malo, pero la fiebre lo ha dejado hecho polvo. Si no quieres irte a casa, tienes varias habitaciones aquí, duerme un poco. Si ocurriera algo yo te llamo.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico bostezando- pero tú también deberías dormir un rato. Es casi medianoche.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero asegurarme de que esté todo bien, no me quedaré tranquila hasta que sus constantes suban un poco más…

-¿crees que se recuperará?

-Sí. Fíjate en el cuello, la marca ha desaparecido por completo.

-Me alegro… voy a descansar.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Apenas había salido de la estancia, cuando el chico se encontró de frente con Karin.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo preocupada.

-Bien…creo, al menos ya no corre peligro, supongo que será cuestión de horas que despierte.

-Entiendo…

-Si me disculpas- dijo Naruto- voy a buscar una habitación donde dormir un rato

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero notó que la chica no se movía de su sitio. La observó de nuevo, descubriendo cómo ella inspeccionaba la puerta donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos, su mirada parecía querer traspasarla.

-Sasuke es fuerte, se recuperará pronto.

-Lo sé- contestó ella- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Mmm?

-¿Qué significa él para vosotros, después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Naruto sonrió con melancolía.

-Para mí… sigue siendo el mejor amigo más idiota y capullo que tengo, a pesar de todo.

-¿Y ella?

-Sasuke sigue significando mucho, mucho, para Sakura, de eso me he dado cuenta hoy, pero no sabría decirte más. Pero lo que ahora me preocupa… vosotros habéis sido sus amigos durante estos últimos tiempos, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que se propone hacer una vez se recupere?

-Amigos… -susurró ella- Sasuke no nos ha considerado nunca sus amigos, sólo éramos un grupo unido a un objetivo, su odio le impedía ser amable o amistoso.

-Lamento oír eso… antes no era así, bueno, si que tenía ese mal carácter y no hablemos de sus contestaciones monosílabas pero no estaba lleno de rencor ni odio. Éramos un gran equipo- dijo sonriendo.

-No se exactamente que se propone hacer de ahora en adelante, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que hace unos días nos dijo a Juugo, Suigetsu y a mi, que no perdiéramos más el tiempo, y que viviéramos nuestras vidas, que el iba a recuperar la suya.

Naruto se sorprendió.

-¿Quiere quedarse…aquí…?

-No lo sé, supongo que es una posibilidad. Pienso que este lugar, es el único en el que puede llegar a ser feliz y olvidarse de todo.

-¿Y tú que harás? Podrías quedarte, estoy seguro de que te gustaría Konoha y…

-No. Yo ya he perdido la batalla… me iré con Juugo y Suigetsu.

-Querrás decir, tus amigos.

Ella sonrió.

-Sólo una cosa más.

-Dime

-Dile a esa Sakura, que más le vale hacer las cosas bien, o no le dejaré tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿está claro?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Karin bufó y se dio la vuelta, Naruto dio por concluida la conversación y se puso a buscar su ansiada habitación, mientras una voz por el pasillo gruñía por lo bajo algo así como "¡maldita sea! y, este mundo está lleno de hombres estúpidos y descerebrados"

**********

Sakura se acercó de nuevo a él, le tomó el pulso en el cuello para verificar el estado de las constantes, aún eran débiles… se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y acercó su cara al pecho del muchacho y pegó su oído al corazón de Sasuke, cerró los ojos y se quedó un rato en esa postura, era tan irreal tenerlo ahí, cuántas noches soñó con poder tocarle y estar a su lado, pero jamás imaginó que sería en esas condiciones.

Pocos minutos después, sintió una mano acariciando su cabello, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que amaba.

-Sakura…- murmuró débilmente- gracias…otra vez.

La chica se levantó ruborizada, cogió un par de mantas de un armario, extendió la más grande, cubriendo así al chico.

-Debes descansar, ha sido una operación difícil, pero te pondrás bien.

-Pensaba que no saldría de ésta.

-A mi me pasó lo mismo las veces que me salvabas, pero aquí estamos.- dijo con ternura.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se tapó con la otra manta.

-Hay habitaciones de sobra, deberías ir a dormir.- susurró Sasuke.- en esa silla no podrás descansar.

-No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Duerme- mandó.

-Hmmp.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se durmió.

****************************

Se despertó dos horas después, le resultó extraño estar tan cómoda, abrió los ojos, estaba tumbada al lado de Sasuke, el cual abrió los ojos cuando ella se movió.

-Te he traído yo- dijo contestando a la pregunta que Sakura no se atrevía a hacer.

-¡No debías moverte!- chilló en susurros- además, yo estaba muy a gusto en la silla.-mintió.

-Tan a gusto que casi tengo que recogerte del suelo.- replicó él.

-Siempre igual, haces lo que te da la gana- dijo levantándose.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas?- preguntó el fríamente.

-A _mi_ silla.- pero el fue más rápido y la agarró de la muñeca. Puso delicadamente su mano detrás de la cabeza de Sakura y la acercó a su pecho, era increíble lo rápido que se recuperaba.

-Quédate así- pidió- solo hasta el amanecer, no te pediré más.

Sakura iba a protestar, pero en vez de eso buscó a tientas la manta que tenía Sasuke, y cubrió a ambos, soltó un "hmmp", Sasuke la imitó con otro "hmmp", y ambos cayeron agotados por el sueño.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Antes de irme, mil gracias x-misao-x, tanto por tus consejos (espero haber corregido el problema de los guiones) como por tu tiempo dedicado a la historia, un 10 para ti.**

**Y gracias también a aiko amitie, por tu review, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Gracias a vosotros cada nuevo capítulo es una gran ilusión para mi!**

**Muchos besos!!!**

**Nefertari21**


	8. Polaridades opuestas

**Disclaimer; Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pues ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde la última actualización. Como se pasa el tiempo… pero bueno, aunque la historia me está costando un poquito mas de lo que creí en un principio, espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado. **

**Gracias, como siempre por estar ahí.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Polaridades opuestas**_

Sakura abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormida, miró al hombre sobre el que reposaba. Sasuke dormía profundamente, la chica sonrió con dulzura, no parecía el mismo… su rostro mostraba una sensación de paz que no había visto nunca. Aspiró de nuevo su fragancia, intentando memorizarla, cerró los ojos una vez más sobre el pecho de Sasuke, el ritmo de su corazón estaba normal…que no daría por parar el tiempo para quedarse así para siempre, abrió los ojos de nuevo, resignada. Se incorporó, mirando alrededor, ya había amanecido. Un rubor enorme cubrió su rostro cuando encontró la posición de su mano, enlazada a la del chico, ¿cómo…cómo habían terminado así? Cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría… miró de nuevo al chico, que seguía completamente dormido, estuvo tentada de acercarse más a su cara… pero se lo negó a sí misma, ya sería todo bastante duro cuando no estuviera. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió al pasillo.

Karin estaba preparando su bolsa.

-Tu amigo se ha marchado hace un rato, dijo que volvería después.

-Gracias por decírmelo.- contestó Sakura- por cierto, ¿vas a algún sitio?

-Sí, me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. Además… Sasuke está en las mejores manos posibles, y el ha elegido ya.

Sin más despedidas, Karin fue hacia el muro, susurró la contraseña y se fue. Aún confundida por las reacciones de la chica, Sakura buscó por todo el escondite algo de comida. Estaba hambrienta y Sasuke necesitaba comer para recuperarse. Encontró en un armario algo de fruta, sería suficiente. Se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación-quirófano. Sasuke ya estaba despierto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo sonriendo.

-Mucho mejor- dijo él.- eres una médico excelente.

Sakura se ruborizó, ¿Sasuke halagando a la gente? Pero bueno…

-No te pases- contestó- además no te salvé yo sola, Naruto me ayudó.

-Naruto, ¿Eh?- sonrió melancólicamente.

-Te he traído algo de fruta, come un poco. Te sentirás mejor… ah… se me olvidaba, Karin se ha marchado.

-Me ha parecido oír algo de eso… pero me alegro, eso es que por fin lo ha entendido.

-¿entender qué?

-Olvídalo, nada importante.- contestó levantándose de la cama, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella rápidamente- ¿te encuentras mal?

Para su sorpresa, él sonrió con su gesto típico.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera misión en el país de la Niebla?

-Sí, claro que sí, ¿por qué?

-Hubo un momento que te echaste a llorar sobre mí, te dije que pesabas mucho. Pues lo sigo pensando. Tengo la espalda echa un…

-¡Pues habértelo pensado antes!

Sakura tenía la cara como un tomate.

-No me importa, ha sido interesante, no has parado de hablar.

La chica se dio la vuelta, haciendo como que buscaba algo en su bolsa para intentar esconder el color rojo bermellón que había adquirido toda su cara. Cogió un pergamino, y su corazón reaccionó, se acordó de la promesa que había hecho con Sai. Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar las palabras de la noche anterior, además, sabía que lo más probable es que no volviera a ver a Sasuke nunca más. Tuvo que coger aire para serenarse y darle la espalda a la única persona en el mundo que hacía que su cuerpo y su alma temblaran.

-Sasuke, cuando termines de comer me iré.- se dio la vuelta intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaban a golpear sus ojos- le diré a Naruto que se encargue de traerte comida y las medicinas que necesites.

El chico cambió su expresión tranquila a desconcierto, luego a enfado.

-¿Tanto me odias que no quieres permanecer aquí ni un minuto más?

-No te equivoques, yo no te odio. Pero en estos últimos años, yo he rehecho mi vida en la Villa, no puedes pretender que esté aquí encerrada por ti.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Quién te espera fuera? ¿Tus pacientes, tus amigos, tus padres?...- dijo en una sonrisa socarrona.

_-¿por qué me sigue tratando así…? yo ya no soy débil. ¿Por qué? Yo ya…¡Yo ya no soy débil, no soy una molestia!_

Si había algo que odiaba de verdad, era que la trataran así. Sakura le miró con firmeza fingida.

-Hay alguien más, Sasuke.

-No me lo creo- dijo en una malvada sonrisa.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas- espetó ella alcanzando la puerta.

-Espera, Sakura. Mírame- ordenó-…

Sakura permaneció de espaldas. La voz de Sasuke se inundó de rabia.

-Mírame a la cara y dime que no sientes nada por mí.- Sakura sintió un frío recorrer su columna vertebral. Sasuke había activado el sharingan.

-No deberías forzar tu vista, acabas de pasar por una operación…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- interrumpió- ¡Contéstame!

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir, pero ella se había prometido ser fuerte, esta vez lo sería. Intentó alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta, pero sus piernas se resistieron a moverse, su cuerpo se había quedado completamente rígido de cintura para abajo.

-Suéltame…Sasuke

-No te vas a mover de aquí hasta que me respondas- dijo altivamente.

La chica tomó aire con ansiedad. _Sé fuerte…_

-Ni mi vida ni mis sentimientos te importaron nunca, y menos aquella noche en la que los rechazaste… ¿por qué haces ahora como que te interesa? ¡Suéltame!

-He dicho que no pienso soltarte

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza… podía mover los brazos al menos, eso le dejó ver que Sasuke aún estaba débil, probablemente en condiciones normales no habría podido moverse con el Sharingan apuntando directamente a su espalda. La chica cargó todo el chakra que pudo en sus nudillos... La puerta se hizo añicos… aprovechó la ventaja en ese momento, debido al impacto, Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan.

-Créeme. No es necesario que te mire a la cara para decirte que no quiero verte más. Adiós, Sasuke.

Sakura se marchó corriendo. En ese momento necesitaba estar sola más que nunca. Apenas había puesto el pie fuera del escondite cuando notó una mano agarrándola por el brazo, bruscamente. Se dio la vuelta, un Anbu la examinaba a través de la máscara, la chica puso cara de horror.

Al verla, el Anbu se quitó la máscara. Era Sai.

-Sai… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vigilarte, por supuesto.- dijo él- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien. Conseguimos salvarle.

-¿y la promesa que hicimos?

-No te preocupes, Sai. Ya le he dicho que no volveremos a vernos.

-Todo irá bien a partir de ahora- dijo abrazándola- yo cuidaré de ti, te prometo que pronto habrás olvidado hasta su nombre.

-Ahora estoy muy cansada. Ya hablaremos otro día.

La chica se marchó, también Sai. De lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta era que Naruto, que estaba cerca, había escuchado toda la conversación.

El chico entró apresuradamente al escondite.

Sasuke estaba en la cama, tumbado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Vaya!, como está esto de astillas.- levantó la mirada- ¿qué tal?

Sasuke no contestó. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de su amigo.

-Veo que estas mejorando- dijo él con sarcasmo.- te he traído algo para comer, no creo que quieras vivir a base de manzanas- dijo mirando la cesta que había encontrado Sakura.

-Naruto…- dijo mirándole de reojo.- Gracias.

-¿Perdón?- dijo con los ojos como platos- ¿Qué has dicho?

-No seas idiota. No lo pienso repetir.

-A mi no me debes nada, si no llega a ser por Sakura estarías criando malvas. No entiendo de medicina, pero te puedo decir que no tenías buena pinta, mas bien todo lo contrario, tuviste suerte de caer en sus manos.

-Hmmp…

-Hablando de Sakura… ¿se puede saber que le ha pasado? Todos estos trozos de madera tienen su firma por todos los sitios…

-Y yo que sé, Naruto. Habérselo preguntado a ella.

-Lo habría hecho pero Sai estaba con ella, la abrazó. No quise meterme.

Sasuke sintió una punzada de ira.

-¿Sai?- preguntó- ¿Quién es ese?

-Ya lo conoces, vino con nosotros cuando te buscamos en la guarida de Orochimaru.

-¿Ese idiota que pusieron para que me sustituyera?

-Sí. Últimamente Sakura y él se llevan bastante bien. Espero que tenga cuidado, como la ponga un solo dedo encima…juro que…

-¿Todavía andas detrás de ella?- preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia.

-No. Sakura es como mi hermana. Yo estoy con Hinata.

-¿Hyuuga Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Llevamos más de un año juntos. Es la persona más maravillosa que conozco.- terminó con una sonrisa.- pero Sai, todavía no me fío de él…no voy a dejar que Sakura sufra de nuevo…- miró de reojo a su amigo.- En fin, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que entrenar. Volveré de vez en cuando para traerte comida.

-No necesito que vengas. Puedo cuidarme yo solo.

-No lo dudo, pero…- sonrió- es estupendo tenerte por aquí.

Sasuke se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Experimentó una sensación de frustración como jamás había imaginado. _Tsk…mierda…mierda… ¿cómo han podido cambiar tanto las cosas?... mentirosa… me dijiste que me querías… ¡maldito usurpador!_

_-Aahhh…- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza- tú eres el que la rechazaste… y ahora que has matado a Itachi, ¿qué te queda? Ella te lo avisó, te dijo que eso no haría feliz a nadie… _

-Joder, Naruto. Al final, siempre te acabo envidiando.- murmuró para sí.

_*****************************_

Su nítido rostro volvió a mostrarse en mi mente, pero esta vez, no sonreía. Sus palabras de la noche en la que me marché, acuchillaban mi pecho como hierros candentes. Y las palabras de Naruto se arremolinaban en mi mente como un veneno.

Quise salir corriendo de ahí, para atraparla y pedirle explicaciones, ¿pero tenía derecho a hacerlo?, No, sabía que no lo tenía, pero aún así…

Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme, el recuerdo de la pasada noche con ella me invadió. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo sobre el mío había sido capaz de tenerme en vela gran parte del tiempo, la serenidad de su rostro en mi pecho, y su delicada mano aferrando la mía mientras susurraba mi nombre en sus sueños… ¿por qué no admitirlo?, había deseado a esa mujer de una manera totalmente desconocida para mi, en más de un sentido.

Por fin podía entender aquellas palabras, aquellas lágrimas que derramó por mí. ¿Realmente había sentido lo mismo que yo experimentaba ahora? La irá me inundó.

Si era así… si era así, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?

¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido semejante estupidez?. El amor, el cariño, todas esas cosas no se habían hecho para mí.

Quise marcharme en ese mismo instante de la Hoja, para no volver nunca más.

******************************

Sakura llevaba una semana encerrada en su dormitorio, Naruto no vino. Supuso que ya se habría dado cuenta de que había discutido con Sasuke. Sai, sabría perfectamente que ella no querría ver a nadie.

Su madre estaba muy preocupada, pues la chica se negaba a comer, solo salía de su habitación cuando necesitaba ir al baño, asegurándose de que sus padres no la vieran, para no tener que dar explicaciones.

_-¿Qué he hecho?_- pensaba- _he renunciado a la única persona con la que podría llegar a ser feliz. Le he salvado la vida para dejar que se marche una vez más…tanto tiempo soñando con estar a su lado y cuando lo consigo…huyo. Soy una idiota… tal vez… debería haberle contado la verdad…que aún le quiero… tanto o más que antes… pero no soportaría otro rechazo. Tal vez yo no haya nacido para ser feliz… _

_********************_

Hastiada ya del encierro, salió a la calle. Necesitaba dar una vuelta, anduvo y anduvo hasta que se fijó al lugar donde sus pies la habían llevado. El antiguo barrio Uchiha. Iba a entrar cuando alguien la llamó.

-Sakura…

-¿Hinata?- preguntó sorprendida.- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Me coge de camino a casa…- miró la cara de Sakura- no tienes buen aspecto…

Esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-No han sido días fáciles…- murmuró.

-Lo sé…- Sakura la miró- Naruto me lo contó…no te enfades con él… no lo ha hecho con mala intención…

-No me enfadaría con él por eso. Me parece bien que confíe en ti.

-Sakura… Naruto ha estado muy preocupado toda la tarde…no quería que te contara nada pero…

-¡NO!... ¿qué ha pasado?...- dijo con angustia.

-Sasuke se ha marchado…lo siento muchísimo.- contestó con pena.

-Era de esperar- rebatió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos- gracias por decírmelo, Hinata.

-No mereces esto, Sakura.- viendo que ella se adentraba en el barrio- ¿te vas a quedar ahí?

-Solo una noche…- le dijo a Hinata.- voy a despedirme para siempre de él y de sus recuerdos.

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-Naruto y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado.

-Gracias, Hinata.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**¿Qué tal el capítulo?, espero haberos dejado intrigados (aunque sea poquito, me conformo ^^)**

**Para los/las que seáis fans de Sasuke, probablemente el próximo episodio sea un POV suyo, lo he estado pensando y creo que la situación lo exige.**

**¿Qué os parece la idea? Como siempre, gracias, ¡MIL GRACIAS!! Por vuestros reviews, cada vez son mas, y yo mas feliz también. Seguid dejándome vuestras opiniones, y haber que os parece la idea del POV.**

**OS QUIERO MUCHO!!!!**

**Nefertari21**


	9. La verdad del halcón

**Holaaaa otra vez!!, no, no me he olvidado de vosotros, pero es que tengo muchísimo trabajo y el tiempo corre en mi contra. Además, este capítulo se ha llevado el solito varios días de romperme un poco la cabeza, pero creo que merecerá la pena porque hay…LEMMON!, vale, tranquilos, es la primera vez que me pongo a escribirlo y es soft comparado con lo que he leído algunas veces, pero espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer; Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**________La verdad del halcón**_

Había visto salir a Sasuke varias veces de allí. Su casa no podía estar lejos. Mientras andaba por las desiertas calles, sintió una punzada de pena. Los escaparates estaban rotos, las viejas puertas se habían salido de sus goznes, y los únicos habitantes del lugar eran gatos que se habían establecido en las antiguas casas. No tardó mucho en localizar una gran vivienda… no estaba rota como las demás, las ventanas estaban cerradas, parecía en buen estado.

Se acercó a la puerta, había un cartel con varios nombres que habían sido tachados, solo uno se podía leer con claridad; "Uchiha, Sasuke"

Se acercó a la manilla, la puerta estaba abierta. Se adentro en la solitaria casa, llena de polvo. El lugar era enorme, pero había una tristeza ineludible en el ambiente. Las habitaciones del pasillo estaban todas cerradas, solo una al final mostraba un pequeño resquicio de luz.

Era su habitación, estaba segura.

Todo estaba ordenado, pero sucio a causa del polvo que se había ido acumulando con el tiempo. En el escritorio reposaba la foto del equipo 7, caída. Sakura la puso en su lugar, también había pergaminos… de cuando estudiaban en la academia, sonrió con melancolía. Sólo una vieja camiseta descansaba sobre la cama. Se acercó y la cogió. Olía como él… o tal vez fuera el reciente recuerdo de su aroma lo que se lo recordaba. Lágrimas volvieron a brotan de sus ojos verdes… Se sentó en la cama y agarró la camiseta con fuerza, con la inútil esperanza de pensar que lo tenía en sus brazos, lloró y lloró, hasta que en algún momento de la noche el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se quedó profundamente dormida por primera vez en una semana.

Cuando despertó, le costó recordar el lugar donde se encontraba… parecía más limpio que por la noche.

-Bienvenida a mi casa.

Sakura gritó del susto.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo alarmada- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es mi casa, eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no te parece?

-Lo… lo siento, no debería estar aquí.

Pero Sasuke nuevamente fue más rápido, la cogió por la muñeca.

-Me dices que no quieres volver a verme nunca más. Pero te encuentro en _mi_ casa, durmiendo en _mi_ cama, y abrazada a _mi_ ropa.

-Lo siento mucho- repitió ella avergonzada.

-Sakura, no me vale que lo sientas, ¿qué esta pasando?- preguntó enfadado

-Es sólo…que le prometí a alguien que no volvería a verte.

-¿A quién?

-No puedo decírtelo.- murmuró.

-Creo que no hará falta, me parece que ya sé quién es.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

-Lo he deducido, durante esta semana Naruto me ha traído comida, y me ha puesto al corriente de todo lo que habéis hecho, incluyendo al tío ese que os pusieron para sustituirme, Sai. De hecho, una noche antes de que te encontrara en la guarida, te vi hablando con él cerca de la cascada, sinceramente, parecía muy interesado en ti.

Sakura le miró con incredulidad, recordaba perfectamente haber visto un brillo carmesí… no pudo contestar.

-Ya veo que sí es él, pero bueno, no te preocupes de eso por ahora.

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

-No lo sabía. Vine aquí porque siempre me ha gustado este lugar, cuando llegué pensé que eran los Anbu, pero cuando entré te vi dormida. Me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, me di cuenta entonces de que no habías sido sincera conmigo.

-Pero… yo prometí…- insistió ella.

-Sakura, déjalo ya. No me importa lo que hayas prometido, porque ya has roto esa promesa.

-Yo no te he buscado.

-Pero aún así has venido aquí…- dijo con suficiencia

-Está bien. Acabemos con esto de una vez.- le miró directamente a los ojos- Sí. Estoy enamorada de ti, tanto o más que antes. Te quiero desde el día que te conocí, sueño contigo y no hay día en el que no te recuerde. ¿ya estás contento? ¿ya tienes lo que querías?,- le dio la espalda a Sasuke- ahora, ven, pégame en la nuca y vete.

-En cuanto a aquello… no tuve opción.

-¡COMO QUE NO TUVISTE OPCIÓN! – gritó ella con rabia- ¡TUVISTE LA OPCIÓN DE QUEDARTE AQUÍ, Y TAMBIÉN DE LLEVARME CONTIGO!

-¿SÍ? ¿COMO TE IBA A LLEVAR ALLÍ? ¡TE HABRÍAN MATADO!

-¿Sabes? … habría preferido morir mil veces contigo que vivir una sola vez sin ti. No tienes ni idea de lo que significabas para mí, ni siquiera ahora. – Sasuke se impresionó, no había visto nunca a Sakura llorar y ponerse histérica de esa manera.- Pero muy bien. Aquí tienes mi confesión, por más que se lo he negado al mundo, te quiero. Desde que te marchaste de aquí mi mundo está derrumbado, desolado y solo, igual que este barrio, sin sueños ni ilusiones. He llorado todas y cada una de las noches en las que no has estado, y he rezado para que estuvieras bien. Entonces apareció Sai, se preocupaba por mí, me decía que el jamás habría hecho lo que tú…- terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Sakura…- dijo levantando su barbilla- escúchame.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- exigió ella.

-Por favor…

Ante esto Sakura reaccionó, jamás habría esperado escuchar esas dos simples palabras de esa boca.

-Necesito que me escuches atentamente a lo que te voy a decir. Grábatelo. Se que me he portado como un desgraciado… no voy a negar lo que te he hecho pasar. No volví porque estuviera enfermo, si no porque necesitaba verte una vez más. Créeme que en estos años que he estado fuera me he encontrado en situaciones al límite, y si de algo me arrepentía era de no poder volver a verte nunca más. Ha sido un milagro que me hayáis podido salvar, no voy a desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad. Yo tampoco he podido olvidar aquella noche… solo quería protegerte de mi, de mis ansias de poder, mi deseo de venganza era mas grande de lo que puedas imaginar, ¿cómo llevar a algo tan opuesto a eso conmigo?, tú no debías ser testigo del infierno, aquel no era tu lugar, tu pertenecías a un sitio al que yo no podía ir…

Sakura no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar con lágrimas silenciosas, nunca habría imaginado una declaración de ese tipo, y menos de Sasuke.

-Escúchame, no voy a permitir que Sai ocupe mi lugar. Ya lo ha hecho en el equipo pero no lo hará en tu corazón. Hazme una promesa a mí, prométeme que no vas a dejar que ocupen mi lugar- dijo él. – no quiero verte llorar.

-¿Sasuke?- murmuró ella.

-¿mmm?

-No me pellizques, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No quiero que se acabe este momento.

Sasuke sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que era muy pequeño. Agarró las manos de Sakura y ambos se pusieron de pie, el la abrazó, susurrándole al oído.

-Déjame convencerte de que este momento no va a terminar.

Sakura no lo entendía, ¿acaso pretendía…? Cerró los ojos, tal vez aún siguiera soñando, aquello era demasiado maravilloso para ser real. Sintió unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos, y una manó enredada en su pelo. Creía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, entonces Sasuke volvió a susurrarle al oído.

-Te quiero.

Volvió a mirar a Sakura quien ahora, sonreía de felicidad.

-Sasuke, yo….

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bésame otra vez.- contestó ella ruborizándose.

El chico sonrió con esa mueca tan propia de él. Y Sakura volvió a explotar de alegría. Le puso la mano sobre su pecho y le acarició. El buscó su cintura y la atrajo más y más hacía sí.

Pronto los suaves besos se convirtieron en frenéticos jadeos. El calor del ambiente era palpable y Sakura pronto dejó de pensar en nada. Sasuke la alzó con facilidad, y ella rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, ambos se inclinaron sobre la cama.

-No haré nada que no desees.- le dijo.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo, habitualmente Sasuke era frío y despreocupado. Sin embargo, ahora era tierno, cálido y muy gentil. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que éste era el auténtico Sasuke, aquel que se había perdido el día en que Itachi acabó con su familia. Estos pensamientos fueron cortados en el momento en que sintió una mano acariciando su pierna… subiendo hasta el muslo. Sin poder controlarlo, Sakura soltó un gemido, y delicadamente, le quitó la chaqueta del kimono. El la imitó y pronto sus ropas descansaron en el suelo. Sasuke se volvió más apasionado por momentos, ávido de besar y conocer todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de su compañera, quien no quedó atrás y acariciaba con sus manos cada curva del cuerpo de su chico. Sasuke besó sus pechos, los masajeó y los mordisqueó, arrancando de ella gemidos bajos. Le acarició con suavidad el vientre, y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, comenzó a susurrarla que la quería, rozó su mano en la zona erógena de ella y delicadamente, introdujo un dedo. Sakura volvió a gemir, esta vez mas alto, buscó con apremio los labios de Sasuke, y él la besó, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

-Sakura…- comenzó

-No te preocupes- ella lo abrazó fuertemente- confío en ti.

Con cuidado, Sasuke comenzó a penetrar a su compañera, despacio, como si fuera de porcelana. Notó dos lágrimas salir de los ojos de Sakura, pero ella asintió con la cabeza. Poco a poco, comenzó a incrementar la velocidad de las embestidas, al principio a Sakura le resultó un poco doloroso, mientras su cuerpo asimilaba a Sasuke, pero éste desapareció progresivamente para dar paso a una sensación completamente diferente. No tardó mucho en llegar al primer orgasmo.

Sentía tanto placer que apenas era consciente de su alrededor, se fijó en Sasuke, en como unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro y se perdían en su cuerpo, embistió con más fuerza; Sakura puso las manos en su espalda, agarrándose lo más fuerte que podía. Notaba la acelerada respiración de Sasuke, y esto aún la excitaba más, tuvo otro orgasmo, esta vez a la misma vez que él. El chico cayó encima de ella, con su torso subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad, Sakura lo abrazó con ternura. Sasuke se incorporó y la besó de nuevo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo de repente- tenía unas ganas enormes de besarte de nuevo.

-Bueno- rió Sakura- teniendo en cuenta que entre beso y beso has tardado como mucho un minuto, no creo que haya sido tan complicado.

-No me refería a eso…

-¿No?- pregunto ella con curiosidad. Sasuke rió.

-Me temo -aún a riesgo de que no me creas- que tu primer beso te lo di yo hace ya unos años.

-¡Qué dices!, si hubiera sido así lo recordaría…

-A menos, que cuando te besara estuvieras inconsciente.- le susurró.

-¡Espera! Yo nunca he estado inconsciente…delante…de…- abrió los ojos- la noche que te fuiste de la aldea…

-Sí- confirmó el- aquella noche.

-Pero…todo lo que recuerdo fue la conversación contigo, me diste las gracias, luego me golpeaste… y cuando desperté estaba en el banco del parque.

-Claro- dijo el como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- yo fui el que te dejo allí, después de lo que te hice no te iba a dejar tirada en el suelo. Te besé antes de dejarte en el banco, mientras te llevaba en brazos.

-Y… ¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Sakura ruborizada.

Sasuke le dio la espalda antes de hablar, Sakura sabía de sobra que cuando sentía vergüenza se daba la vuelta.

-Pues… me quedé bastante sorprendido de lo que me dijiste, nadie me había dicho nunca que me quería de la manera que lo hiciste tú. Digamos que ese beso fue para agradecértelo.

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado…- susurró.

-Entonces…yo no era capaz de mirar a más de una dirección.

-Sasuke… ¿qué quieres decir con eso…?... no me digas qué…

Ahora lo entendía, Sasuke no había regresado a la aldea solo por su enfermedad. Le miró de nuevo, pero el había salido al balcón, fuera estaba lloviendo. Sakura cogió la sábana, se cubrió con ella y siguió a Sasuke. Él miraba hacia el cielo, con la lluvia empapando su cara, era su cabeza o ¿Sasuke lloraba?, se acercó a él…

-Sakura… tenías razón… la venganza no hace feliz a nadie. Vivía pensando en matar a mi hermano, no era capaz de ver más allá de él. Estaba seguro que cuando lo matara, ya todo me daría igual…daba mi vida por terminada…

-Sasuke…

-Y sin embargo- continuó- cuando vi desaparecer el brillo de sus ojos, no me sentí mejor… me notaba vacío…solo…y entonces te recordé, no quería que mi vida terminase con la de Itachi, quería seguir adelante… pero no quería hacerlo solo, pensé que tenía que volver, aún sabiendo que lo más probable sería que ya no quisieras saber nada más de mí.

-Pero, lo del sello…

-Ya te lo he dicho, supongo que el sello quería acabar conmigo en venganza por la muerte de Orochimaru, te busqué para estar contigo, por lo menos si no hubieras podido salvarme, te habría visto por última vez…

-Sasuke… yo nunca he sido capaz de olvidarte… y no será porque no lo intentara…Tsunade tenía razón…- ella sonrió y le miró, Sasuke la observaba con atención- ella me entrenó para que me hiciera más fuerte, física y psicológicamente…pero al final mis sentimientos por ti han podido con todo eso. Creo que no he cambiado nada.

-Sakura…creo que no eres consciente de lo diferente que estás ahora. Te has convertido en una ninja médico excelente, y por lo que Naruto me ha contado, eres muy fuerte. Además…- dijo volviéndose a ella- has crecido y eres preciosa.

Sakura se quedó helada, aún le costaba creer en todo lo que Sasuke le decía, el se giró, la miró a los ojos y siguió con su vista todo el cuerpo de la chica, apenas cubierto por una sábana, empapado de agua y temblando ligeramente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Ahora no.- contestó dulcemente- ¿sabes?, siempre pensé que seguiría siendo una molestia para ti.

Sasuke se separó de ella y le cogió la mano.

-Siempre serás una molestia para mí.- antes de que ella contestara, le puso un dedo en los labios- la única molestia contra la que no he sido capaz de luchar, y con la que quiero estar el resto de mis días.

-Entonces, eso significa que te quedas, ¿no?

-Con una condición…

_¿Condiciones?, ¿qué quieres decir?-_ pensó ella.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la cara de su compañera. La tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Estás empapada…- comentó dirigiéndose hacia su armario, donde cogió una toalla, y volvió hacia Sakura- y temblando.

Cruzó la habitación hacia ella, y delicadamente deslizó la toalla por sus brazos y por su nuca, dejando detrás un rastro de cariñosos besos, Sakura se estremecía bajo los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, mientras él deslizaba poco a poco la sábana que la cubría, rozando con la toalla todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cuando la prenda que la tapaba bajó hacia su abdomen, Sakura enrojeció, a pesar de que ya habían hecho el amor una vez había sido en la cama, con la protección de las mantas, sin embargo ahora él podía observar su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna. Quería desviar su mirada de la de Sasuke, que la observaba atentamente, incluso con el sharingan desactivado, parecía que su mirada la traspasaba por completo. Él, alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No…- contestó ella tímidamente- bueno…en realidad me da un poco de vergüenza que me veas así, nada más.

-Está bien…-susurró Sasuke, quitándose el pantalón- no quiero que te sientas mal por eso. Ahora estamos igual.- dijo abrazándola.

Sakura le abrazó también, contenta y feliz de que el parecía entenderla. Se acurrucó contra su pecho, oliendo ese delicioso perfume que le caracterizaba, pero al mismo momento, descargas eléctricas sacudían su cuerpo, ¿Qué le pasaba cada vez que se acercaba a él?

-Es increíble…- murmuró.

-Mmm … ¿qué es tan increíble?

-Todo. Que hayas vuelto, que estés conmigo…así. No te imaginas las veces que he soñado con todo esto…

-¿Soñabas conmigo?

-Frecuentemente…contigo y con nues…olvídalo.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada- se apresuró a contestar Sakura.

Sasuke le respondió con un beso intimidatorio.

-¿No me lo quieres decir?

-No…

La besó de nuevo, esta vez acariciando toda su espalda.

-¿Por qué no?- insistió, deslizándose hacia sus pechos.- ¿tan malo era?

-No…no era malo…- susurró Sakura.

Apenas era capaz de coordinar su voz, su cuerpo se sometía con facilidad a su compañero. Él continuó sus besos y sus caricias, arrodillándose y besando su ombligo.

-Sakura- dijo- dímelo…

-Había…

-¿Sí?

-Una casa, grande como esta…

-¿y qué más?- dijo besando la cara interna de sus muslos.

-Un…niño…un precioso niño moreno, de ojos verdes- había sido un sueño tan nítido, y tan bonito que Sakura no pudo evitar una lágrima deslizarse por su rostro. Sasuke se fijó, sorprendido.- jugaba con su padre… y tenía el Sharingan.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Sakura, por un momento, el también se imagino a ese niño… una extraña calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo, una familia, un hogar, y un niño criado por unos padres que le querrían… se levantó, abrazando a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. La besó con todo el cariño y la pasión que pudo reunir. Ella le correspondió pasando los brazos por su cuello.

-Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.- susurró Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la pierna izquierda, el la agarró fuertemente para ayudarla a subir la otra, y la llevó hasta la pared de la habitación, mirándola como nunca había mirado a nadie, ella le acarició la cara con la mano, sonriendo.

-Aún no me has dicho cual era tu condición para quedarte.

-Hmmph…

Delicadamente, como había hecho antes, se posicionó para penetrar a Sakura, la cual había cerrado sus ojos esperando al dolor.

-Tranquila, se supone que la primera vez debía doler. Te prometo que esta vez te haré sentir mejor.

Sakura asintió, y notó como entraba dentro de ella, y una vez se acomodó a él, su mente voló al placer…de repente su mundo se paró por completo, no existía nadie que no fuera ella y él chico que amaba con todo su ser, sentía cada partícula de su cuerpo reaccionar, y como el calor de Sasuke se extendía por su cuerpo, su torso subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad debido al movimiento y a la fuerza que ejercía para mantenerla en la cintura… el se acercó sensualmente para susurrarle al oído.

-La única condición que necesito para quedarme es que tú me aceptes a tu lado…

-Sasuke… siempre…desde el mismo día en que te vi, he estado a tu lado…y… después de esta noche…nadie va a poder cambiar eso.

Se sumieron en otro profundo y apasionado beso, Sasuke la llevó de nuevo hasta la cama, la noche era larga, y esta apenas había comenzado…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hasta aquí el cap…redoble de tambores… ¿qué os ha parecido?, espero vuestras opiniones, para bien o para mal, como siempre.**

**Gracias por seguirme y por vuestro tiempo, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Mientras, que paséis un buen verano. (aiiiii, espero con ansias reviewssssssss)**

**Nefertari21**


	10. Dificultades

**HOLAAAA!!!!! Antes de nada… MIL PERDONES!!!, se que esta vez he tardado muchíiiiiiisimo en actualizar, ando bastante liada y se me está complicando la historia (para no variar). Gracias por vuestros reviews, es un gran honor y me ayudan mucho a seguir.**

**Os dejo el capítulo 10, el siguiente estará preparado prontito, así que estad pendientes de él.**

**Disclaimer; Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Dificultades**_

Cuando llegó el alba, Sasuke abrió los ojos, Sakura dormía profundamente en su pecho, el sonrió y le apartó el cabello de la cara. Se sentía en paz por primera vez en su vida, recordó entonces el temor que tenía cuando volvió a la aldea…creía que ella no querría saber nada de él, y sin embargo, Sakura le había salvado la vida, y aún le amaba…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, repentinamente oyó un sonido en el cristal del balcón, Sasuke inmediatamente activó el Sharingan…tal vez los Anbu le habían encontrado…

Se puso un pantalón y cogió su katana del suelo… la voz de fuera habló y la reconoció al instante.

-¿Sasuke?

Abrió un poco la puerta del balcón (para que no viera a Sakura)

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Mejor, ¿Qué haces tú?, tienes a todos los escuadrones de Anbu detrás y no se te ocurre nada mejor que venir aquí…- replicó.

-Escucha- dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura, que seguía durmiendo- baja a la puerta principal y te abro.

Sasuke cerró cuidadosamente el balcón y fue al piso de abajo. Abrió la puerta y Naruto le siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Hinata pasó por aquí cerca esta mañana, y me dijo que había notado la presencia de un Uchiha. Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Sakura? Antes de venir pasé por su casa y su madre me dijo que no había pasado la noche allí y que seguramente estaría con Tsunade, pero tampoco ella la ha visto- dijo con tono de preocupación.

Conociendo a Naruto, si no sabía de ella en poco rato comenzaría a buscarla por todas partes y armaría mucho revuelo, así que Sasuke pensó que sería mejor no complicar las cosas.

-Está aquí.

-Voy a saludarla- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Naruto, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No está en condiciones como para que la veas- respondió Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó violentamente- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Eres idiota o qué?, ¿crees que le haría daño?- dijo Sasuke encarándose.

-¿entonces qué…- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos- te has acostado con Sakura?

-Eso a ti no te intere…

Antes de que pudiera responder, Naruto le había clavado un puño en el abdomen…lo que hizo que Sasuke se doblara de dolor, pues aún no estaba curado del todo.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, Sasuke. ¿Qué pretendes? Ella ya ha sufrido bastante por culpa tuya.

-No pretendo hacerle daño…- dijo agitadamente, aun dolorido por el golpe.

-Escúchame bien, Sasuke. Si se te ocurre hacerle algo, por mínimo que sea, yo responderé por ella- dijo.

Salió de la cocina y se fue.

Cuando se repuso del golpe, decidió subir a la habitación a despertar a Sakura, y oyendo todavía la voz de Naruto resonando en su cabeza. Le comprendía, y sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, ya había dañado una vez a Sakura, pero él había vuelto por ella y aunque tuviera a toda la aldea en contra, Sasuke quería hacerla feliz.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, Sakura seguía durmiendo bajo el lío de sábanas, dejando al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas. Realmente había cambiado, era hermosa, muy hermosa, pensó mientras se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba a su lado. Acarició su espalda suavemente y ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Hola- contestó Sasuke cariñosamente.

Ella se incorporó, llevaba puesta una camiseta de Sasuke.

-¿Has tenido frío?

-Un poco al principio, perdona por no pedir permiso para cogerla, pero te quedaste dormido.

-No te preocupes, además, te sienta muy bien.

Sakura se sonrojó por completo.

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha- dijo Sasuke- si es que aún funcionan las tuberías. Luego iremos a ver a la Hokage.

-De acuerdo- sonrió Sakura.

Cuando se fue, Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, observando todo, miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la camiseta que llevaba puesta, olía como él… eso le hizo recordar la noche que acababa de pasar, sin duda la mejor de toda su vida. Se puso roja al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, se miró las manos, aún tenía grabado el tacto de la piel de Sasuke, suave y fuerte.

Todavía se le hacía difícil asimilar que pronto volvería a ser uno más, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Entonces recordó a Tsunade.

¿Cómo se tomaría el regreso de Sasuke? En todo el tiempo que había sido su maestra, Sakura había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que era una mujer con mucho temperamento. Si veía a Sasuke entrar a su despacho de repente, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño, ella le comentó la situación y lo convenció de que iría ella primero a hablar con Tsunade.

-Me niego a esconderme- dijo él, irritado.

-No te estás escondiendo por eso, todos los escuadrones de Anbu de la aldea están buscándote, si entras a la oficina de la Hokage irán todos a por ti, yo le explicaré a Tsunade la situación y le pediré que venga a hablar contigo personalmente.

A Sasuke esto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero tuvo que reconocer que era un buen plan, además, no estaba recuperado del todo y ya no contaba con la fuerza del sello maldito.

-Vale- reconoció- pero no le digas demasiado, quiero ser yo quien le explique todo.

-Lo que quieras...

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que ella no se movía de su sitio, parecía impaciente, como esperando algo. Vio como ella adquiría un color rojo intenso. Antes de que su mente entendiera ese acto, su cuerpo reaccionó. Cogió a la chica por la cintura y la acorraló contra los viejos muebles, besando su cuello acaloradamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ciertamente, quería darle un beso antes de marcharse, pero esto no parecía precisamente una despedida de "nos vemos en un rato". Antes de que su mente se colapsara, recordó adonde tenía que ir.

-Sasuke…debo irme…

El chico abrió los ojos, como si fuera un niño al que le quitan su juguete sin avisar. Apartó su mano de la cintura de ella, y la llevó a su mejilla delicadamente, juntó sus labios con los de ella, dándole un pequeño beso. Luego se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.

-No estaba seguro…de si lo que pedías era un beso, o un "entrenamiento matutino"

El corazón de Sakura latía con violencia. Pero fue capaz de acariciar los labios de Sasuke con el dedo, lentamente.

-Ya… pues resulta, que los "entrenamientos", también se pueden realizar durante la tarde, ¿no te parece?

El chico esbozó su típica sonrisa.

-Hmmph…supongo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura apretó el paso, esperando que Tsunade estuviera en la oficina cuando llegó al edificio principal. Entró y vio a Shizune hablando con Kakashi. Sakura se encaminó hacia ellos y cuando la vieron acercarse, dejaron de hablar.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias. Te echamos de menos en la última misión, pero veo que ya estás mejor.

-Sí…tenemos suerte de que nuestra Hokage sea tan buen médico.

-Hacía unos días que no te veía por aquí, Sakura, ¿Has estado bien?, nos tenías muy preocupadas a mí y a Tsunade.

-Ya que tenía unos días libres, los aproveché, para variar, pero gracias por preocuparte, Shizune.

-Me alegro de que por fin decidieras descansar un poco, a Tsunade le alegrará verte.

-¿esta aquí todavía?

-Creo que está reunida, pero de todas maneras no creo que tarde, ve a esperar a fuera de su despacho si quieres.

-De acuerdo- se volvió hacia Kakashi- si te apetece le comento a Naruto que estás mejor, esta oportunidad merece una buena cena en Ichiraku- dijo Sakura divertida.

-Buena idea, así me contáis como fue todo. Pero ahora me voy, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, nos vemos.

Sakura subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la oficina de Tsunade, vio la puerta cerrada y decidió esperar. Se quedó mirando a la ventana, tenía unas vistas preciosas, a lo lejos se divisaba la catarata, Sakura la observó con cariño, gracias a ese lugar había recibido el mejor regalo que la vida podía haberle dado, la vuelta de Sasuke.

Entonces, oyó la puerta de la oficina de su maestra, y dio un respingo al ver quién salía de la habitación.

-¡Sai!

-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿estas mejor?

-¿mm?

-Es que me encontré con Naruto el otro día y me dijo que estabas muy cansada.

-Eee… sí. No me encontraba bien.

-Naruto también me dijo que había salido todo perfecto. Me alegra que cumplieras tu objetivo y que haya terminado todo.

Sakura pensó que Naruto había sido muy hábil al decirle que había estado indispuesta para explicar su ausencia. Sai debía creer que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, ya que ella misma le dijo que había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho de no volver a ver a Sasuke.

-Sai…me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, Sakura, lo siento. Pero te juro que tengo unas ganas terribles de estar contigo. Estaré fuera de la aldea unos días. Si quieres nos vemos cuando vuelva.

-Está bien, cuídate.

Cuando Sai se marchó, Sakura tocó a la puerta.

-Shizune, te he dicho que no me pasaras a nadie más, tengo que ir al hospital.

Sakura rió.

-Tsunade, soy Sakura- dijo entrando.

-Ya era hora de que dieras señales de vida, ¿Dónde has estado?

-En realidad, no me he movido de la aldea. Precisamente por eso he venido, tengo algo que decirte.

-Antes de nada, creía que con todo el tiempo que te he estado enseñando, me conocerías lo suficiente como para saber de mis habilidades de…persuasión e información.- dijo seriamente.

-No entiendo…

-Para empezar- cortó ella- Sai acaba de estar en aquí, para continuar sé todos los escondites del Clan Uchiha, incluyendo la cascada donde te dejaste tus papiros médicos con notas francamente interesantes, y para terminar, he estado con Naruto, le he emborrachado y como venía con un enfado bastante grande no me ha costado mucho hacer unas cuantas suposiciones.

Sakura se quedó muda.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Lo…siento, pero el estaba enfermo y…

-Y tú no pensaste en la aldea, no te diste cuenta del peligro que podían suponer sus compañeros de grupo.

-No…no pensé en eso.- murmuró Sakura.

-Eso es evidente, pero afortunadamente no hay que lamentar nada, Dios sabrá como es posible que esos locos que tiene por compañeros no hayan hecho nada. Y he de decirte que si hay algo de lo que me siento especialmente orgullosa es que eres una médico excelente, dudo incluso que yo misma hubiera realizado con éxito esa operación.

-Perdóname por no decirte nada.

-Sakura… - la mujer mostró una seriedad absoluta- ha pasado más de una semana de esto… ¿por qué sigue aquí?- preguntó suspicazmente.

-Sasuke quiere hablar contigo cara a cara, me ha dicho que el te explicará todo lo que quieras saber.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tsunade- voy ahora mismo. Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

-Dime

-Tengo varios pacientes en el hospital, hazte cargo de ellos. Cuando vuelva me pasaré por allí- se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando salía…Sakura recordó algo.

-Tsunade…antes has dicho que Naruto te contó algo y parecía enfadado, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Sasuke?

-Naruto se enteró gracias al Byakugan de Hinata que había alguien en la casa de Sasuke, fue esta mañana y habló con él mientras dormías… se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Para ser tan inocente como es, llegó rápido a la suposición.

Sakura enrojeció.

-¿Y por qué se enfadó?

-Le dijo a Sasuke que no te hiciera daño o se las vería con él. Y para variar, estoy de acuerdo. Bueno me voy.

-¡Tsunade! ¿Y Naruto?

-¡Oops!, casi no me acordaba de él, ahora le digo a Shizune que se encargue. Y tú, haz lo que te he dicho.

Sakura salió del edificio y se encaminó hacia el hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le llevó bastante tiempo ocuparse de todos los pacientes, ya que no hacían más que gruñir y quejarse por la ausencia de la Hokage.

Estaba terminando cuando una de las enfermeras se acercó para decirle que aún quedaba un paciente más.

-Está bien- dijo con resignación.

Sin embargo, cuando vio de quién se trataba, le cambió la cara.

-¡Naruto!- dijo fijándose en el rostro de su amigo- Tsunade me dijo lo que pasó, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, al menos la cabeza ya ha dejado de darme vueltas, maldita vieja. Sakura… perdóname.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, lo habría descubierto antes o después, estoy segura. Pero eso no importa ahora, Sasuke quiere quedarse.

El rostro del rubio se oscureció al recordar lo que había descubierto esa mañana, pero los lazos que le unían al heredero de los Uchiha eran lo bastante fuertes como para hacer que esbozara una gran sonrisa cuando asimiló las palabras de su amiga.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Eso… ¡eso es genial!... ¡no me lo puedo creer!, ¡Mira que es idiota! Tanto tiempo detrás de él y al final… el solito ha vuelto

-Tsunade ha ido a hablar con él. Me dijo que vendría aquí cuando acabara, para contarme como ha ido todo. Por cierto Naruto, deberías salir a tomar el aire, tienes una cara horrible.

-Creo que será lo mejor, no creo que vuelva a beber sake en mi vida.

Sakura se quedó organizando un poco la habitación de todo lo que había utilizado en sus consultas, justo había terminado cuando vio a Tsunade aproximándose por el jardín y corrió a su encuentro junto a Naruto.

-Tsunade… ¿cómo ha ido todo?

-He hablado un buen rato con él… he de admitir que ha sido bastante más sincero de lo que yo esperaba, y confío en sus palabras.

-¡Genial!- dijo Naruto, eufórico.

-¡Es estupendo!, voy a verle y…

-Sakura, espera. Aún no he terminado- añadió su maestra seriamente.

La sonrisa de ambos amigos desapareció al instante.

-El hecho de que yo esté de acuerdo con su regreso no quiere decir que esté todo arreglado. Cuando acabé de hablar con Sasuke, fui a darle la noticia a los consejeros de la aldea. Les expliqué la situación, pero me temo que no todos confían en él. Piensan que aún pueda estar bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru, que haya fingido, y eso les supone una gran amenaza.

-¿Qué dices?- gritó Naruto.

-Tsunade, ellos están equivocados, Sasuke nunca le haría nada a esta aldea, el ha vuelto por otros motivos…

-Lo sé, y yo os creo a vosotros, pero no puedo pasar por encima de las leyes, Sakura.

-Entonces… ¿qué va a pasar con él?

-Será sometido a juicio.- contestó secamente.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unísono.

-Lo siento… pero no se puede hacer nada más, Sasuke ya sabe cuáles son sus opciones ahora mismo.

-¿Sus opciones?- preguntó Naruto.

-Debería decir su opción. Son las doce de la mañana, si antes de la medianoche no va voluntariamente a prisión hasta que salga el juicio, yo misma me veré obligada a mandar a los Anbu a por él, y entonces no habrá ninguna oportunidad de que Sasuke Uchiha vuelva a la aldea de la Hoja, nunca más.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Este episodio tal vez se os quede un poquito corto, pero el siguiente está en proceso de finalización, así que no os dejaré mucho tiempo con la intriga.**

**Como siempre, daros las gracias por vuestro seguimiento a la historia, aprovecho este espacio para deciros que he preparado un pequeño one-shot Sasu/Saku, que me vino por inspiración divina y me apeteció colgarlo (Se titula hacia el pais del hierro, si no lo encontráis buscadlo en mi perfil), haber que os parece (tiene lemmon, hasta a mí misma me sorprendió lo fluido que se me ocurría, me hace gracia el detalle, (con lo buena señorita que soy!!! Jeje) ).**

**Y por último, soy muy feliz con todas las reviews que mandáis, lo malo es que no me queda tiempo para contestar a todas como quisiera, pero seguid dejándolos vale??? Que los leo todos!!!!**

**BESOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Nefertari21**


	11. Separación Voluntaria

_**Disclaimer; Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**A leer!!!!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Separación voluntaria**_

-Esto es injusto- murmuró Sakura.

-Sakura…sé que no es fácil, pero has de entender que Sasuke traicionó a la hoja, él mismo se marchó y lo hizo para seguir a uno de los más peligrosos ninjas que había… tu no puedes verlo imparcialmente porque le quieres, pero cara al consejo… las cosas son muy diferentes, no tendrá la más mínima oportunidad a menos que ceda a la petición formal, o lo clasificarán como enemigo de clase "S", lo que significa que darían luz verde a cualquiera de los países para ejecutarlo si lo encuentran.

-Debería haber sabido que esto no podría salir bien…- se lamentó ella.- por mi culpa le han puesto la soga al cuello…

-Sakura…no digas eso- le dijo Naruto pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Escúchame Sakura. Esto ha sido su decisión y nunca tu responsabilidad. Sasuke sabe lo que se hace… espero que tome la decisión correcta. Al menos en el consejo Sasuke tiene gente que hará todo lo posible por él, estoy segura. En fin… me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio.

-Naruto, me voy a verle.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- dijo con una triste sonrisa- pero Sakura… no te provoques más daño, al menos hasta que sepamos como va a terminar todo esto.

-Si algo saliera mal… el daño ya estaría hecho. No es un misterio para ti lo que siento…y te agradezco tu preocupación, pero pase lo que pase, he decidido seguir a su lado.

Echó a andar hacia la casa de Sasuke, parándose únicamente en un puesto de comida, cogió para dos y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a su casa respiró profundamente antes de llamar.

-Hola- dijo él abriendo la puerta- pasa.

-Te he traído algo de comer, es…- pero antes de que terminara la frase, Sasuke la había cogido de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- ella asintió.

-Estaremos un tiempo sin vernos, pero volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿aceptas la decisión del consejo?

-Claro que sí. Te dije que había vuelto por ti, y ellos no van a cambiar eso.

Sakura le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ojala todo salga bien- rogó ella.

-Saldrá bien, confía en mí. Y ahora, vamos a comer, eso tiene una pinta estupenda.

Comieron en silencio. Sakura no quería decir nada, ya que tenía un dolor enorme en el pecho, y si abría la boca, acabaría gritando de pena. Sasuke parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y tampoco dijo nada.

-Bueno…- murmuró Sakura- será mejor que me vaya a casa, necesito una ducha. No tardaré en volver.

-Si quieres bañarte, puedes hacerlo aquí.- sugirió él.

-¿Qué tal van esas tuberías?

-Mmm… bien, pero te recomiendo la tercera puerta a la izquierda del pasillo, creo que te gustará más.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar, cuando entró, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Había un jardín, y en el centro una gran fuente de aguas termales, seguramente la más grande de toda la aldea, con una gran roca lisa en el centro. A su derecha había un pequeño mueble con toallas dobladas. Sakura se quitó la ropa dejándola en el suelo, cogió una toalla, y se metió a las aguas, relajando su cuerpo al instante. Nadó un rato, y cuando se disponía a salir, vio a Sasuke apoyado casualmente en la puerta.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es precioso. Esta casa es enorme.

-Demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se acercó al armario y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Sakura hizo como que no se daba cuenta, y nadó hasta quedar detrás de la roca, su corazón se había disparado, intentó calmarse fuera de su vista. Sasuke se quedó en el lado opuesto de la piedra, ambos mirando al cielo.

-¿Sabes?, este era mi lugar favorito cuando era pequeño.

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Sí,- confirmó él- todas las noches después de la cena venía aquí a bañarme, me gustaba tanto que la mayoría de las veces me quedaba dormido encima de esta piedra, entonces venía mi madre y me llevaba en brazos a dormir.

-Me habría gustado tanto conocerla…

-Era la mejor de todos nosotros. Siempre tenía una palabra de cariño para cada uno. No nos comparaba, simplemente veía lo mejor de cada persona.

-¿Cómo era?

-Morena, pelo largo, delgada… era muy guapa.

-Por la descripción, diría que te pareces a ella.

-Sí… mi hermano se parecía más a mi padre, yo sin embargo soy como mi madre. O al menos eso decían.

Sakura se levantó y cogió la toalla que había dejado sobre la piedra. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a ponérsela en el cuerpo, sintió unas manos que la agarraban por su espalda, notó el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo, igual que aquella noche.

-Esto me trae recuerdos- dijo él al observar que Sakura no se movía.

Aprovecho el momento y rodeó con sus brazos a la chica mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

-¿Me estabas leyendo el pensamiento?- contestó disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Tal vez…- contestó él en un susurro- así que planeabas escaparte de mí…

-Tal vez…

-Pues me temo que aún faltan muchas horas para que me vaya y no pienso desaprovecharlas.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos- dijo Sakura recostándose en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti. Por eso quiero estar a tu lado, quiero soñar contigo cuando no estés…te necesito demasiado, Sakura…

Sasuke, que se encontraba detrás de ella, la siguió besando mientras con sus manos acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, subió hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos con suavidad. Sakura gemía de placer, notando como Sasuke se excitaba más y más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de su compañero mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente su espalda, produciéndole escalofríos. Entonces el la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta la roca.

-Sasuke…me gustaría pedirte algo.

Él la observó con curiosidad.

-La noche que te fuiste de la aldea… ayer me dijiste que me habías besado cuando me llevabas en brazos…

-Así fue.

-Antes de que sigamos, ¿te importaría besarme como lo hiciste aquella noche?

-Hmmph… está bien, no te muevas.

-Vale.

-Cierra los ojos.

Sakura obedeció, el la cogió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, acercó su cara a la de ella y suavemente sus labios acariciaron los de la chica, luego los besó. La dejó con delicadeza en la roca y abrió los ojos.

Se incorporó en la roca, sentada en el borde, allí, separó sus piernas y alzó los brazos para recibir a Sasuke, quien se acercó y la beso apasionadamente, acercando después sus labios a su oído.

-¿Qué tal?

-Creo…que me alegro de no acordarme, de lo contrario me habría vuelto loca.

Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Seguimos?- insinuó Sakura.

La cogió por la cintura y la acercó lo máximo posible al borde de la piedra, como Sasuke era más alto que ella, quedaron a una altura perfecta. Se inclinó con las manos apoyadas en la roca y la penetró. Sakura gemía con las manos puestas en la nuca de Sasuke. Y así siguieron disfrutando uno con el placer del otro.

Cuando terminaron, bajaron al agua para darse otro baño caliente, Sasuke se sentó con Sakura tumbada sobre él entre sus piernas, se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ella con los ojos cerrados sobre su pecho y él acariciando su espalda.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sakura.

-Cerca de las seis.

-Vaya… si que llevamos un rato aquí.

-Si quieres, salimos ya.- respondió Sasuke.

-No…- dijo ella recostándose sobre su pecho- me gustaría poder quedarme así para siempre…

-Cuando todo esto termine, estaremos aquí todos los días que desees.

-Me gustaría darte algo.

Sakura salió del agua, se cubrió con una toalla y cogió su bolsa ante la mirada de curiosidad de Sasuke. Ella le devolvió la vista, con picardía.

-Cierra los ojos.

Encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño colgante con una piedra en forma de cubo. Se arrodilló detrás de Sasuke y se lo ató al cuello.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

-Oh…que…curioso… ¿no?

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura sonreía divertida.

-No se trata de que sea bonito o no. Fíjate.- Puso las manos en el pequeño cubo e instantáneamente este adquirió un color verde esmeralda.

-¿Chakra?- preguntó.

-Chakra medicinal, para ser exactos.

-Nunca lo había visto así, condensado.

-Es un pequeño invento de Tsunade, la piedra acaba de recoger una dosis bastante extensa, si en algún momento te sientes mal, colocas la piedra en el lugar dañado y el chakra actuará. No es mucho, pero es muy práctico.

Sasuke se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Es la primera vez que me regalan algo. Me gusta mucho. Anda- dijo observándola- ven aquí o cogerás frío.

Se levantó, retiró la toalla del cuerpo de Sakura, y la agarró de la cintura llevándola de nuevo al agua caliente.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.

-Claro que sí, es estupendo. Pero aparte de mi katana, no suelo llevar nada encima…

Sakura se rió imaginándose a si misma llevando la katana de Sasuke por todas partes.

-No te preocupes, no lo he hecho para que me des nada.- le dijo cariñosamente.

-Un momento.- soltó de repente.

Salió del agua apresuradamente, se tapó con una toalla atada a la cintura y desapareció por la puerta del jardín sin decir una palabra más. Al ver que tardaba, Sakura nadó hasta la roca, se tapó y esperó allí.

Diez minutos después, Sasuke reapareció por la puerta, pero no llevaba nada en las manos.

-Sakura… ¿te dan miedo las serpientes?

-No, ya que trabajo mucho con ellas y con los venenos.

-Me alegro de oírlo.

Sakura esperó, ¿acaso pensaba regalarle una serpiente?

-Ahora es tu turno, cierra los ojos.- vio la cara de susto que ponía y rió- no te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Sólo haz lo que yo te diga.

Obedeció y cerró los ojos.

-Estira el brazo izquierdo hacia delante, notarás una pequeña serpiente, pero no te asustes, no va a atacarte.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió una piel escamosa enroscándose alrededor de su brazo extendido, le dio un escalofrío. Pudo oír a Sasuke entrar de nuevo al agua y acercarse a ella.

-¿puedo abrir los ojos ya?

-Cuando quieras.

Sakura se fijó en su brazo izquierdo y vio una serpiente fina, siseando en él. Cuando se disponía a preguntar que misterio había en ese reptil, observó algo brillante que relucía al final. Miró a Sasuke, que la observaba con interés.

-Cógelo.

Sakura acercó temblorosa su mano derecha, y cogió el anillo que llevaba la serpiente al final de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, el reptil se deslizó hasta los hombros de Sasuke.

-¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo observó con mucha atención, el anillo era de plata con dos pequeñas piedras a cada lado que Sakura dedujo que eran diamantes, entre ellos estaba el emblema de la familia Uchiha.

-Sasuke… es precioso- dijo emocionada

Se puso el anillo y para su alegría, este parecía hecho a su medida. Alzó la mano y el anillo emitió un brillo.

-No sabía si te iba a gustar- reconoció él- pensé que tal vez lo verías anticuado para ti.

-¿Por qué lo iba a ver anticuado?

-Porque ese fue el anillo de compromiso de mi madre- finalizó.

-Sasuke… entonces…yo no puedo aceptarlo, no me pertenece.- dijo quitándoselo del dedo.

Sasuke lo rechazó, cerrándolo en la mano de Sakura.

-Es para ti, además, al igual que tu colgante, no es solo lo que ves, si no lo que hay dentro. Lee el interior.

Cuando lo vio, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza al ver la frase escrita.

"_Sé parte de mi, y del Clan Uchiha"_

Miró a Sasuke, mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro, él cogió el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Sakura.

-¿Qué respondes?, ¿quieres ser parte del Clan Uchiha… y de mi?

Por toda respuesta, ella sollozó con fuerza y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Sí…- dijo con la voz tomada- claro que quiero.

Y entonces le besó con ternura. Sasuke pensó que, en toda la historia de su Clan, nadie había recibido un beso como aquel, lleno de amor y ternura. Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que estaba empezando a hacerse tarde, pero al parecer a él no le importaba, porque comenzó a besar su cuello con palabras como, "Te quiero", "Te necesito" y "quiero tenerte a mi lado", ella cerró los ojos, enloquecida de amor.

_-¿Por qué, Sasuke?- dijo derramando otra lágrima que él no vio- ¿Por qué te pones tan tierno ahora, cuando queda tan poco tiempo…?_

Sin embargo, aprovechó cada caricia, cada palabra y cada beso que el la ofrecía… deseando que el tiempo se parase y que la eternidad cayera sobre ellos. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, para ella fue como otra primera vez. No sabía si fue por el echo de que estaría separada de Sasuke o porque el no dejaba de susurrar su nombre con cada movimiento que hacía. Lo único que supo con certeza fue que en lo que para ambos parecían minutos, se convirtieron en horas, y en algún momento Sakura se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Una vez más, (y no me cansaré de repetirlo) gracias, mil gracias por seguir ahí. Siento dejaros colgados tanto tiempo, pero me hacéis muy feliz con los reviews, a la gran mayoría os está gustando la historia.**_

_**Este capítulo es terriblemente tierno, y con un toque picante, pero creo que nuestra pareja se merecía una despedida a la altura de las circunstancias. ¡Que Sasuke tiene su corazoncito también, aunque se las dé de tipo duro!! (Vamos, Kishi, que te estoy dando ideas jejeje *_*)**_

_**Gracias a **__**Karina**____**Natsumi**__**, **__**aiko**____**amitie**__**, **__**anime**__**.**__**love**__**.**__**maria**__**, **__**Jackye**____**Malfoy**__**, **__**catalunax**__**, **__**verdeJade**__** y **__**kana15**__** por vuestros reviews del cap anterior. MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!**_

_**OS QUIEROOOO!!!!!**_

_**Nefertari21**_


	12. Prisioneros

**Bueno…lo primero es lo primero….MIL PERDONES!!! Y lo segundo….FELIZ 2010 a TODOS!!!!, espero que os guste, y que os acordéis de cómo terminó el cap anterior…se que ha sido mucho tiempo y lo siento, lo que pasa es que se me está bloqueando este fic, haber si lo retomo con mas calma y tiempo y consigo que salga como lo tengo planeado… se intentará jeje.**

**Os hago un pequeño resumen…**

**Sasuke aceptó la orden del consejo de ir a prisión, Naruto está terriblemente preocupado por sus dos amigos y Sakura pasó la mejor tarde de su vida con nuestro pelinegro favorito…**

**CAP 12!!!!**

**Disclaimer; NARUTO y TODOS sus personajes son propiedad de MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

****

_**Prisioneros**_

Sakura despertó en la cama de Sasuke. Se sobresaltó al no verle, en su lugar, había una nota. La cogió temblando y comenzó a leerla.

"_**Te debo una disculpa por no despedirme, pero no quería hacerlo más duro para los dos. Cuando no puedas más, mira el anillo. Ya eres parte de mí, y de mi Clan. Te dejo la llave de la casa, considérala tuya y ven cuando quieras.**_

_**Sasuke"**_

Sakura miró el anillo de nuevo, ya que junto a esa carta, era lo único que le quedaría de aquellos días inolvidables que había pasado junto a aquel al que amaba con todo su corazón. Dos silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

Las más amargas de toda su vida.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, se vistió y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Iría al hospital, allí al menos estaría con la mente ocupada, estuvo toda la mañana ayudando a enfermeras y médicos con sus pacientes, llevaba allí un par de horas cuando se acercó un auxiliar.

-Sakura, tienes visita.

-¿Quién es?

-Ino.

_-¿Ino?, que raro._

-Te está esperando en la sala de visitas.

-Gracias por el aviso.

Sakura se encaminó hacia allí, Ino le esperaba sentada en una silla, cuando la vio entrar, se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Sakura!- gritó corriendo hacia ella- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿mmm? ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Has salido por la aldea hoy?

-No. Llevo aquí desde primera hora, ¿por qué?

-Eso lo explica todo, entonces. Esto es un hervidero, he oído un rumor de lo más extraño, dicen que Sasuke… ¡ha vuelto! Y que él mismo ha ido a prisión para que lo juzguen porque quiere volver a la aldea. Y como nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si esto es verdad, he venido a preguntarte a ti.

-Vaya…- dijo Sakura con tristeza- si que se enteran rápido…

-Así que… ¿es cierto?- preguntó Ino con incredulidad.

-Sí, lo es.- murmuró, intentando sonreír a la vez que una lágrima de pena se deslizaba por su rostro.

-Sakura… ¿qué te ocurre?

-No te preocupes… no es nada.- dijo intentando convencerla. Instintivamente, se pasó la mano izquierda por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ino de repente.

-¿Qué?- contestó Sakura sin comprender.

Su amiga se acercó y cogió su mano. Cuando se fijó en el símbolo que había grabado en el anillo, miró de nuevo a Sakura.

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- nadie en la aldea es capaz de comprender por qué Sasuke ha decidido volver, pero esto- dijo volviendo la vista al anillo- lo explica todo.

-No es lo que tu crees…- dijo ella en un intento estéril.

-Ah, ¿no?, así que pretendes que crea que la vuelta de Sasuke y el hecho de que tu lleves una alianza del Clan Uchiha, no tiene nada que ver… Me ofendes, Sakura. Creí que éramos amigas- dijo seriamente.

No pudo aguantarlo más, esta vez rompió a llorar con fuerza, el rostro de Ino se ablandó mientras abrazaba a su amiga, cuando Sakura se calmó, Ino volvió a hablar.

-No se qué está pasando, Sakura. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

-Últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas, Ino.

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke?

-Y a Sai.

-No te sigo.

-Verás… antes de volviera Sasuke, Sai y yo llevábamos un tiempo viéndonos.

-¿Estabais juntos?

-No exactamente. Es decir que entre Sai y yo no llegó a pasar nada. Pero no dudo que si Sasuke hubiera tardado un poco más en aparecer, es posible que hubiéramos tenido algo más.

-Bueno… siendo así tampoco es tan grave

-Tal vez- respondió Sakura- pero Sai siente algo por mí, Ino. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando se enteró de que Sasuke había vuelto… pasó algo que me hizo prometerle que no volvería a ver a Sasuke nunca más y…

-Y tú rompiste esa promesa.

Sakura levantó su mano izquierda.

-Obviamente.

-Y, ¿has hablado ya con Sai?

-No. Está en una misión. Creo que volverá hoy.

-En ese caso… creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo, es ir a esperarle y hablar con él cuanto antes. Si realmente siente algo por ti, será mejor que seas la primera en decírselo. No tardará en saberlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó- solo te lo he contado a ti… y Naruto también lo sabe, pero confío en que…

-Para, para.- interrumpió Ino- ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Haber- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿A cuántos pacientes has visto hoy?

-Pues a muchos…no sé.

Ino alzó una ceja.

-Y… ¿los has tratado a todos con esa alianza en el dedo?

-Mierda.- dijo Sakura comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga.- ¿crees que se habrán fijado?

-Sakura… a veces puedes resultar de un obtuso… los Uchiha pertenecen a uno de los clanes más antiguos y respetados de esta aldea, su símbolo es conocido por todos los países. Claro que se habrán fijado, además, esa joya no es una baratija precisamente.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ino se acercó a abrir.

-Hokage…- dijo sorprendida.

-Hola, Ino. Hola, Sakura.

-Hola Tsunade- respondió ella.

-Sakura, te estaba buscando. Necesito hablar contigo. Ino, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?

-Claro. Hasta luego.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Tsunade… ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo dos noticias que darte.

Sakura esperó.

-La buena, es que el consejo ha aceptado la petición de Sasuke…

-¿Y la otra?

-Quieren estudiar a fondo el caso, asegurarse de que Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru, así que el juicio no saldrá hasta dentro de un par de meses.

-¡Dos meses!, esto es totalmente injusto…

-Espera, aún hay más.

Sakura suspiró intentando no llorar de nuevo. Esta vez, Tsunade no ocultó su malestar.

-Sasuke les ha convencido de que tú fuiste obligada a curarlo, no mencionó a Naruto para evitar más problemas… pero no pudo negar tu presencia en la guarida, ya que tus papiros estaban allí…

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Significa… que el consejo no presentará cargos contra ti. Pero te han suspendido en las misiones, no podrás salir de la aldea hasta que lo juzguen, lo siento. No he podido hacer nada más por ti.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora?, ¿esperar sin moverme?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No exactamente. Te han suspendido como ninja, no como médico. Puedes estar en el hospital tanto tiempo como lo desees. Al estar en la aldea, podrían llamarte en cualquier momento para que testifiques.

-Ya… y tampoco existirá la más mínima posibilidad de que pueda ir a ver a Sasuke…

-Lo siento, Sakura. Eso no será posible, está en máxima seguridad, ahí vigila la Raíz de Anbu y cuando estaban los Uchiha, ahí yo no tengo competencias.

Todo parecía ir complicándose por momentos.

-Gracias por decírmelo.- dijo en un murmullo apagado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó Tsunade de repente.

-Otra vez no…

Pero Tsunade ya le había cogido la mano.

-¡Santo Dios!, ¿Son diamantes?

-Tsunade, suéltame. No lo sé… seguramente.

-Dime por favor qué no es lo que parece. Dime que te lo ha regalado tu padre, o Naruto, o Lee, o…

-Es de Sasuke. De su madre para ser exactos.

-Ya veo… en fin, será mejor que me vaya. Estaremos en contacto.

-Ah… Tsunade, ¿sabes si ha vuelto Sai?

-¿Sai?

-Necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

-Vaya, parece que hoy no puedo darte noticias buenas. Su misión se ha alargado más de lo previsto, creo que tardará un par de semanas en volver, tal vez más.

-De acuerdo.

Durante aquellas semanas, Sakura se limitó a ir de su casa al hospital, el cuál se había convertido en su refugio. Era el único lugar donde podía olvidar su situación, y allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

El tema de conversación habitual seguía siendo el mismo; Sasuke Uchiha, el único superviviente de su Clan, había vuelto a Konoha tras estar desaparecido más de tres años. Algunos se alegraban, y le defendían, mientras que otros desconfiaban y no entendían por qué no le habían ejecutado ya.

Para no empeorar las cosas, Sakura se quitó la alianza durante las horas en las que atendía a los pacientes, pero lo llevaba siempre encima. Se había convertido en su talismán, en su vía de escape cuando las cosas la superaban.

Tampoco podía contar con sus amigos, ya que éstos tenían misiones que cumplir, y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaban fuera de la Villa.

Tal vez, al que más echaba de menos era a Naruto, o su medio hermano, como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente, en las pocas ocasiones en las que estaba en la aldea, procuraba pasar tiempo con Hinata, y ella no podía reprochárselo.

En las contadas veces que se habían encontrado, Naruto le había preguntado qué tal estaba, a lo que ella respondía siempre con un "bien" y una amarga sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

* * *

Todo siguió su curso hasta que una noche en la que Sakura salía del hospital, alguien se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Han pasado muchos días, lo siento.

Asustada, se dio la vuelta.

-¡Sai!, ¿cuándo has vuelto?

-Hace una hora, más o menos.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y que tal la misión, ha ido todo bien?

-Sí… aunque ya ves, se alargó un poco más de lo previsto. Pero eso ahora da igual, ¿cómo estás tú?- dijo repentinamente serio.

-¿Yo? Bien… supongo- contestó ella nerviosa.

-Me refiero a que… bueno, que ya me han contado más o menos lo que ha pasado por aquí… y lo de tu suspensión… lo siento, Sakura.

-Gracias…- contestó ella tristemente.

-Ey… ¿qué te pasa?, se te ve muy apagada.

-Lo cierto Sai, es que necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro- sonrió de nuevo y miró su reloj- aún no es tarde. Acompáñame a mi casa.

Pusieron rumbo a la casa de Sai, atravesando las calles de la aldea en silencio, durante unos segundos Sakura notó un sudor frío por la espalda y un leve mareo. Seguramente debido a lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo, no era nada fácil lo que tenía que decirle… ni siquiera sabía como empezar. Cuando llegaron, Sai la hizo pasar al sofá, y allí se sentó a su lado.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?, estás pálida.- dijo quitándole un mechón de la cara- y sudando.

-Sai… no sé como empezar.

-Tranquila- la calmó- ¿qué pasa?

-¿Cuánto… sabes de lo que ha pasado con Sasuke?- dijo en un susurro.

Durante un segundo, la cara de Sai mostró la rabia que sentía hacia Sasuke.

-Sé que está en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad, y que el desgraciado te nombró ante el consejo, por eso te han suspendido. Supongo que no le hizo gracia que le dejaras colgado. Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo le han cogido. Pensé que se marcharía a los dos ó tres días después de la operación, y sin embargo, el muy idiota se quedó para que lo capturaran.

-Lo cierto es que…no ha sido exactamente así.

-Ah… ¿no?- contestó preocupado.

-No. Sasuke está en la cárcel porque el mismo se ha entregado.

-¿Qué?...

-Ha solicitado permiso para volver a la Aldea.

-¿Volver?... ¿por qué querría volver? Una vez intentamos traerle de vuelta y casi nos mata. Seguramente esté planeando algo… algún tipo de información…

-Sai, déjalo ya.- rogó Sakura- yo puedo explicártelo.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Sai le devolvió la mirada con dureza.

-Sé que no te lo vas a creer. Sasuke ha vuelto porque quiere rehacer su vida aquí, en el hogar de su Clan, ha terminado su venganza.

-Supones bien…no me lo creo.

Sakura cogió aire, y decidió dejar de dar vueltas de una vez.

-Sai… lo que quería decirte es que… rompí mi promesa.

-¿A qué te refieres…- de repente pareció comprender- volviste a verle…- no era una pregunta.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdóname. No quería hacerte daño, pero tampoco quiero engañarte, ni engañarme yo.

-No lo entiendo…- se levantó del sofá y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared- ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir pensando en él?

Ella se levantó del sofá también. Se acercó a él con cautela y le habló con suavidad.

-Sasuke… ha vuelto porque me necesita a su lado Sai. No es un misterio para ti lo que siento por él, te lo conté antes de que pasara todo esto. Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por lo mucho que me ayudaste…pero no puedo seguir negándome ni a mí, ni al resto del mundo lo que siento.

-Sakura…pero yo…yo…

-Sai, nunca habrías sido feliz a mi lado… y tu no mereces eso. Siempre habría estado la sombra de Sasuke detrás de ti, y eso estaría mal.

Nuevas gotas de sudor recorrían la nuca de Sakura, que se agarró a la pared para no caerse.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de él?- preguntó Sai mirándola de nuevo.

Sakura sacó del bolsillo la alianza y se la mostró, el la cogió y la observó.

-"Se parte de mi y del Clan Uchiha"- murmuró devolviendo el anillo- así que va en serio.

-Así es…- contestó más tranquila.

En ese momento notó girar la habitación, Sai gritó algo y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Cuando despertó, pudo percibir el sonido de varias voces, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el hospital, esas habitaciones eran inconfundibles para ella.

A los pies de la cama vio a Naruto y a Sai, que hablaban en voz baja. Cuando la vieron despierta, los dos se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Naruto.

-Bien…creo- respondió ella- ¿qué me ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?- contestó Sai.

-Es verdad… ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Dos días- dijo Naruto- volví de una misión y Tsunade me dijo que estabas ingresada. Al parecer has pasado mucho estrés con todo lo ocurrido- miró significativamente a Sai.

-Lo siento, Sakura.- dijo él disculpándose- no pretendía que lo pasaras tan mal. Me puse muy nervioso.

-Me ha costado convencerle, le he contado lo que pasó.

Sakura se ruborizó.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sai- supongo que tenías razón en lo que me dijiste. Me pasé en las cosas que te dije, aunque sigo pensando que él no es lo mejor para ti.

-Por cierto- interrumpió Naruto- toma.

Le tendió el anillo.

-He pasado a buscar a Sai a su casa antes de venir aquí, lo encontré en el suelo. Me alegro mucho Sakura, de verdad que sí. Sólo espero que todo esto salga bien.

-Lo sé. Gracias, Naruto. Y gracias a ti también, Sai.- dijo sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en muchos días.

-Bueno chicos- soltó Naruto- yo me voy. He quedado con Hinata.

-Naruto, mándale recuerdos.

-Claro. Cuídate, ¿vale?

Se marchó y dejó a solas a los dos.

-Sai, de nuevo gracias. Eres un gran amigo, espero que puedas perdonarme.

-No te disculpes más. Dicen que por amor no hay que pedir perdón. Si esto te hace feliz, adelante.

Sai se marchó, pues también tenía cosas que hacer, al mediodía una de las enfermeras del hospital entró con la bandeja de la comida. Apenas había un probado un poco cuando sonó la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase.

Tsunade entró con gesto serio.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Deberías comer.

-¿Has venido para decirme que coma?

-Soy tu maestra, y eres mi única alumna, ¿Qué hay de malo en que te haga un poco de compañía?

-Me parece bien, pero siempre sueles estar muy ocupada.

-He dejado a Shizune a cargo de todo por un rato, además necesitaba un descanso.

-Eso suena más a la Tsunade que conozco.

Sakura siguió comiendo, pero antes de terminar le dio una arcada y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Cuando volvió, Tsunade la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

-¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Sí, si. Tal vez haya cogido frío en el estómago.

-Te voy a examinar yo misma, no me fío de los demás.

-Tsunade, tranquilízate, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

Pero Tsunade hizo caso omiso de ella y continuó examinándola. Cuando terminó, Sakura no supo como interpretar su cara.

-¿Tengo algo raro?- dijo preocupada.

-Bueno… tienes algo, sí. Pero raro, lo que se dice raro…no. Ya me estaba imaginando algo así.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- preguntó Sakura alarmada.

-¿Por qué no lo ves tu misma?, ponte la mano en la tripa y analiza lo que sientas.

Sakura obedeció, se puso la mano en la tripa y con su propio chakra se examinó, todo parecía bastante normal, hasta que noto un pequeño flujo de otro chakra dentro de su propio cuerpo. Le resultó extraño, el chakra era a la vez conocido y diferente al suyo, estaba reunido en su vientre…

Levantó la vista y vio como Tsunade la observaba con las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

-Felicidades, Sakura. Estás embarazada.

****

**A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí con la lectura, MIL GRACIAS, espero que me disculpéis por la espera. Como suele ser habitual, os doy luz verde para los reviews (aunque sea para echarme la bronca :p)**

**A mas de uno/una tal vez se le haga raro que Sakura se nos haya quedado embarazada, o tal vez muy de esperar, quien sabe, pero tened en cuenta el cap anterior, nuestra pequeña se lo pasó en grande… así que no resulta de extrañar.**

**Y sí…a nuestra protagonista le aguarda un tiempo un poco complicado…**

**Os agradezco vuestro apoyo y aquí me quedo preparando el siguiente episodio.**

**Nefertari21**


End file.
